Of Sex and Waffles
by JooseBoxx
Summary: Kurt and Finn have bonded as brothers and now they're trying something new. Puck spends the night and the brothers DP him in Kurt's bed. Progressing relations -Kurt/Puck/Finn, Kurt/Puck, Finn/Puck, Karofsky/Puck. Spoilers through season 2. Note Rating!
1. It Only Seems Kinky the First Time

**Disclaimer:**Not mine. No money. No affiliation.

"So, I'm gonna go get some snacks." Finn sort of pushed himself up, hands on his knees and stopping to stare at Kurt before nodding once and heading down the stairs to the kitchen. Puck didn't really notice anything, too busy watching the movie in front of him to really bother with Kurt and Finn's little secret-code-of-brotherhood looks. Fact was, since the wedding, and the thing with Karofsky and Puck and Finn sort of getting back on good terms, Kurt and Finn had reached some kind of point where they'd bonded over brother shit or something.

Puck couldn't tell, but Finn wasn't as uptight about shit anymore so that counted, surely. Which was why Puck was there, in Kurt's room, on the floor and leaning against the ridiculously massive bed that Kurt had, watching Die Hard after he and Finn had suffered through Guys and Dolls. Burt and Carole were away for a mini-vacation-slash-honeymoon thing for the weekend, and Finn had invited Puck over in a 'mending the friendship' type thing. Apparently Kurt had the best entertainment system in the house so they ended up making it a three person sort of thing.

Which was cool.

"You know," Kurt was laying out over the bed, none of the fancy covers or shit on it while they were watching the TV, "I always sort of loved your mohawk." As if by way of explaining, Kurt's fingers trailed over the edge of the 'hawk, sending a small shiver down Puck's spine where he sat, pressed against the bed.

"Really? Cause you and Aretha looked the most pleased back when it was shaved off." Puck was now only half paying attention to the movie, he'd seen Die Hard enough times to know what was happening on screen just by the noises, and Kurt's fingers were just mildly distracting, running over his scalp the way they were.

"Well yes, that was before I got up close and personal with it." Puck can tell there's a hint of a blush on Kurt's cheeks, and he smirks, because he knows exactly what Kurt is referring to.

"I thought you were going to forget that ever happened."

"Hard to do." Which was completely understandable, everyone remembered their first blow job, didn't they? Sure, it probably wasn't under the best of circumstances; Rachel's lame as hell party and Puck being just a little bit past drunk. But it was after the Blaine and Rachel duet, and Kurt had just looked that little bit crushed when he'd excused himself in between songs and drinks and Puck had sort of stumbled after him a few moments later.

He's not exactly sure how he went from checking up on his boy to on his knees blowing his boy but he did and really Kurt hadn't voiced any complaints. Not when Puck had him pressed against the counter in the kitchen, almost directly above the party down below them, Kurt's ridiculously tight pants around his knees, his hands running over the back of Puck's 'hawk and his cock down Puck's throat. Who the hell would complain about that shit right there? Apparently, not Kurt Hummel.

And Puck can't say it was the alcohol, not with the way he's responding to the thought of it, to the feel of Kurt's hands in his hair, the way his breath quickens and his heart sort of stutters with anticipation and his cock starts to stir. He's pretty sure that his mouth isn't watering from the prospect of Finn coming back with some food either. Which is just a whole other basket of problems, because Finn will come back, and Puck's got a hard on for Kurt right now and that shit right there is the kind of thing that will get him kicked out on his ass and probably result in Kurt's dad chasing him down with a shot gun later.

Not that Puck's scared of Burt Hummel, really. It's just common sense to beware father's in general when you're Noah Puckerman.

"I spent the whole day thinking about it." Kurt's voice has this dip to it now; this low, husky drawl that Puck's pretty sure belongs in porn movies and on sex phone lines. "I couldn't get the image of you on your knees for me out of my head, even when I was sitting with Blaine, waiting for coffee." Kurt's nails catch at the back of Puck's mohawk, startling a low moan from the jock as he tilts his head back into it. "Have you thought about it, Noah?"

Answering honestly, Puck gives an awkward nod of his head, eyes falling shut as he presses back against the pressure to his scalp. So he kind of likes having his hair petted, for all he has of it, and Kurt's long fingers seem pretty damn good at running over the sensitive areas with just the right pressure. "Fuck, Kurt." At this point, there definitely has to be something done about the pressure in his pants now, preferably before Finn comes back and starts asking stupid questions.

It's totally not smooth –probably whatever the opposite of smooth is- as Puck shakes off the fingers in his 'hawk and twists around to climb up on Kurt's utterly ridiculous bed –it's practically the size of Puck's entire bedroom. It doesn't matter though, not with the way Kurt fumbles just as awkwardly, almost lunging to drag their bodies together. Puck's loose jeans don't really do much to hide his situation, but Kurt's tight skinny jeans do even less and the smaller boy doesn't even try to keep from hissing out a breath against Puck's cheek as they press against one another.

"I really, really want you to blow me, please say that you'll-" Kurt breaks off mid-way through the pleading, because Puck's not a cruel person, not when it comes to things like this. He's already got Kurt's jeans unbuttoned and the zip down, the low, drawn out moan from Kurt pretty much telling Puck how appreciated that is. Puck's not even questioning it at all; he's perfectly sober and he's all but desperate to get his mouth around Kurt's cock. He was pretty sure, the morning after Rachel's party, that he should've had some kind of freak out –even if it wasn't some 'big gay freak out' maybe a minor one would've been on the cards. Instead all he was freaking out about was whether or not Kurt would remember. He got his answer to that two days later when him and Finn bumped into that Blaine kid and Kurt in the mall and Kurt turned three shades of pink just looking at Puck's mouth.

And yeah, Puck has been thinking about it. He's been thinking about just how okay with it he was, there was no disgust or blaming it on the booze or even pretending that he didn't _like_ doing it. The fact that it was Hummel should've been some sort of alarm bell warning or whatever but nothing at all went off. So with Kurt's hips bucking up and Puck pushing his far too damn tight jeans down his hips, practically desperate to get Kurt's cock out of his shorts and into his mouth, Puck's really past the point of freaking out.

"Oh, fuck, yes." The weirdest thing, when Puck gets Kurt's cock in his hand, licking a stripe up the base and curling his tongue around the crown, the weirdest thing is actually hearing Kurt swear. Not the bitter taste of pre-cum, not the somewhat hard but soft texture, or the stretch as Puck swallows around Kurt's erection, moaning in the back of his throat when Kurt's fingers press on the base of his skull. It's the soft hiss of a curse word on Kurt Hummel's lips that is actually the most jarring thing about the whole situation.

Puck figures it's time to accept that maybe he's not all that straight.

Kurt spreads his legs as well as he can around Puck's shoulders, bucking up just slighting into Puck's mouth –and this is only the second time he's ever done this, so Puck's just a little hesitant about letting Kurt fuck his face, hot as it might be. But Puck's had enough blow jobs to figure that he can just copy what he knows, right? It can't be that hard, and Puck sort of likes it. The way it stretches his mouth and the heavy press of Kurt against his throat and fuck, Kurt's fingers clenching for purchase on the 'hawk.

Whatever he's doing, he's doing it right if the litany of praise and cussing from Kurt is anything to go by. Keeping pace with the steady rocking of Kurt's hips, Puck raises his head, bobbing to allow just a slightly deeper press in and Kurt's back practically bends in two as he presses up off the bed.

"Oh, fuck." And that is definitely not Kurt.

_Shit_.

While Puck can manage to get completely railroaded when it comes to sex, even he wouldn't be able to completely block out the sound of Hudson's half shocked, half something else voice. Except when Puck starts to pull away, Kurt's fingers tighten on his hair to push him back.

"No, no, _no_. Don't stop, don't stop." The frantic jerks of Hummel's hips speak volumes of just how close he is and just how lost to it he is, especially if he's willing to continue humping Puck's face with wonderboy-Finn standing at the door. Puck's not sure if it's friendship or just some attempt to explain whatever the fuck is going on –like Puck even knows himself what's going on- but he can't in good conscience just carry on regardless, as much as he'd love to really. He twists to the side, Kurt's cock slipping from his mouth as a low whine breaks from the other boy, his hips jerking uselessly in a bid to follow Puck's mouth. The cool air causes a shudder through Kurt that Puck can feel with his cheek against Kurt's thigh, even as a duel shudder runs through Puck at the grip on the base of his neck. "No-_ah_."

It's completely impossible to pull away from the grip Kurt has on his head, even if he had the self-control –and when it comes to the baser pleasures, everyone knew Puck lacked any control. He'd really appreciate Kurt letting the hell go of his hair and neck so that they could at least get some semblance of order to themselves before Finn has some kind of big gay freak out on Puck's behalf, but that doesn't seem at all probable and then, well, then neither does Finn's big gay whatever because, yep, that is absolutely Finn's hard on pressing into Puck's ass.

"Christ, don't stop on my behalf." Hands gripping to Puck's hips –and Jesus, Finn has massive hands, they practically curve around Puck's side- Finn rocks down against the denim of Puck's ass while pulling him backwards, urge Puck up to his knees as he groans against the manhandling.

The Twilight Zone is a very kinky place it seems.

Even more interesting would be the fact that Puck's not horribly against it either. If there were to be a freak out, surely this would be the time for it. And he's waiting for it, really, he is. For that little switch to flick and for him to push away from Kurt and pull away from Finn and walk out –even if it would be somewhat uncomfortable considering the hard on he's sporting right then. But Finn's grinding down against Puck's ass, and Kurt's hand is still running over the 'hawk, almost soothing, as if he expects the freak out too, even as his hips shift just a little towards Puck's mouth again.

"Seriously, do you have any idea how fucking hot that shit was?" It's weird, just a little, that sort of lust quality to Finn's voice. Because honestly, Puck's never really put Finn and sex together in his head, ever. Not even when they were younger and best friends and talking about getting to second base, not even when Puck lost the v-card and Finn asked for details, definitely not when Finn actually thought he was the Beth's father. But fuck, right then, hearing that scratch to Finn's voice and the press of him against Puck's ass, definitely working.

"I, fucking Christ, I think I might have an idea, Hudson."

"Less talk, I'm getting blue-balls." And Puck is obscenely turned on with the way Kurt pushes his cock back into Puck's mouth. Apparently Kurt approves, with the low moan from Puck vibrating along Kurt's cock, a jerk of the hips and Puck's rather surprised to find that, hey, maybe he could give deep throat a try.

The thought sort of blurs around the edges with another rumbling moan when Finn's massive hands pull at the button of Puck's jeans though. Before he knows it, his jeans are around his knees and Finn seems to appreciate the quality of going commando right then if the hard on rubbing against his ass is anything to go by, but Puck really doesn't have the time to make comment, not with Kurt thrusting up into his mouth, hand and hips controlling the pace and this time, this time Kurt really is just fucking Puck's mouth.

"Lube, where's the lube?" There's some fumbling, Puck can hear it –sort of in that distant, from under the water sort of bullshit thing- but really the only thing he's focusing on right then is Kurt, and Kurt's cock, and Kurt's hand fucking pulling at the short strands of his hair. It probably shouldn't turn him on this much, no one has so much as touched his dick, despite Finn humping his ass, and Puck's pretty sure he's hard enough to cut fucking glass right now. But Kurt's making these breathy little moans every time Puck swallows around him, and there's this little sensitive area on the underside of Kurt's cock that Puck can flick his tongue against with every thrust that stutters Kurt's pace and makes him whine a little.

And the noise Kurt makes when Finn presses one, Goddamn, motherfucking, long finger into Puck's ass, well that almost makes Puck whimper just as much as he moans around Kurt's cock from the sudden intrusion in and of itself.

Kurt pushes Puck back just a little, which is probably a good thing considering the weird sort of discomfort Finn's probing is causing. "It's okay, relax." Puck presses his forehead against Kurt's thigh, licking his lips –which really feel swollen right about now, and holy crap, if people thought he had whore lips before he's definitely got them right then- and pushing back against Finn.

"Fuck, more." He's not entirely sure if more is actually a good idea but fuck it, he's come this far and why the hell not and- "Oh, fucking Christ." The lube is cold, like really fucking cold, and Finn's fingers really never looked all that big, but apparently they're much bigger than Puck ever actually thought –not that he's given much thought to this at all, at least not other than in the last five minutes. But Kurt's hand on his scalp is really fucking distracting, and before Puck knows what's going on, Kurt's managed to divest him of his shirt, Kurt's jeans have vanished somewhere and Kurt's shirt is splayed open over his chest.

Kurt must have secret magic sex powers or something, it's the only explanation that Puck can come up with –although really, ask him what day of the week it is right now and he'll struggle to come up with an answer at all never might the right one. Whatever the reason, Puck's started to rock back against Finn's hand, fingers pressing deeper and wider into Puck now and the lube warmed up to this nice tingling sort of deal all along his skin.

Finn's fingers pull out, and Puck's not too far gone to know what's coming next, and really, he'd rather have a mouthful of Kurt Hummel's cock than embarrass himself with any noises that may or may not come out of him at this. He licks at the head of Kurt's cock, listening to Finn strip while Kurt runs his hand from the start of the 'hawk to the base of it, urging Puck to swallow him down with the press up of his hips. Braced on his elbows, Puck uses his hands to push Kurt's hips down this time, taking as much as he can before drawing back and then sinking back down on it.

Kurt's cock is almost pressing at the back of Puck's throat when Finn pushes in. It's not slow, or gentle, or any of that shit and Puck figures Finn knows that Puck wouldn't appreciate that. It's a steady press, Puck's body clenching before stretching to accommodate and Puck's moan and whimper and whatever else muffled by the cock in his mouth. Finn stays where he is, pressed all the way into Puck, practically balls deep, and Puck has to tell himself to breath through his fucking nose while Kurt makes these jerky little thrusts into his mouth.

He's practically all the way off Kurt's cock, tongue flicking against the head, stroking and swirling around the soft flesh. There's probably drool all the way down Puck's chin, probably around the corners of his mouth, but shit if he's got the co-ordination to do anything at all right then. Not a problem for Kurt and Finn, apparently.

Hand on Puck's head, Kurt directs Puck down, the exact same way that Finn slowly pulls out. Then Finn thrusts in, steady and long and so fucking good, exactly in time with Kurt withdrawing and Puck figures that they've got this and he's just along for the ride.

He keeps his jaw loose, flicks his tongue when he knows it'll catch Kurt off guard and moans around the length in his mouth as sparks of pleasure shoot up his spine with Finn's thrusts. And then there's some kind of explosion, when Finn jerks all the way in and presses on something –later Puck will remember all that research from Sophomore year about prostates- and Puck practically shudders through a whimper. Finn's thrusts get quicker, shallower, harder and Puck's fucking aching for something to just touch his cock and he knows he'll be as good as done, while Kurt's thrusts get faster and slightly harder but just as long and just as deep and then Kurt's gone.

There's this whine of Puck's name, just as Kurt pushes him back and Puck barely gets his eyes shut before Kurt's coming on his face and shit that's definitely supposed to be gross, not hot. Kurt collapses back on the bed, spent and gasping and every harsh panting breath from Puck makes Kurt's cock twitch valiantly. With Puck's mouth empty, every moan and whine and whimper and curse is completely audible, even with the rough, raw edge to Puck's voice, and Finn just seems to fuck him harder.

Puck's not entirely sure he can get off on just that, but then Kurt yanks his hair –fucking yanks it, like anyone could just pull Puck around by his hair, it's barely even long enough to merit styling in the morning- and Puck fucking whimpers like a bitch and that's all she wrote.

His muscles clamp and he comes over Kurt's fabulously expensive and utterly ridiculous bedsheets, unaware of what he's saying or if he's even making sense and then Finn grabs his hips in a bruising hold and jerks into him and Puck finds himself moaning all over again from the feel of Finn's dick twitching inside him. It's a total rush, the noise of his blood thumping in his ears and the heavy panting of Kurt and Finn just this low sort of background noise.

But Puck's got his head pillowed on Kurt's thigh, and Finn pressed along his back like a fucking furnace, and comfortable as that may be, he's starting to become aware of the wet patch he's lying on, and the come on his face, and really, that's not so comfortable.

"When I can move again," and yeah, his voice is definitely going to be hell for the next few days and if Berry bitches just once on Monday he will totally light her hair on fire, "I'd really like to not be lying in my own come." Finn sort of snorts against the back of Puck's neck, and really it's annoying just how massive he is that he can fucking blanket Puck's whole body, because damnit, Puck is not a little guy.

Kurt sort of makes a noise that might be agreement, might not, but Puck's not overly sure for his position. There's just this slight discomfort as Finn finally gathers enough brain cells to pull out, groaning just slightly at the stick that sweat had caused, and Puck takes that as his cue to roll to the side and off the drying sticky patch. He still needs to clean his fucking face, but he's bone tired right then, and just a little too happy to never, ever move again.

There's a moment where he might've been able to fall asleep, but then someone's tugging at his jeans to get them all the way off and there's a warm, damp clothe running over his face and then over his stomach and groin and it's a bit of a disturbance to the whole sleep thing. The sheets are tugged and pulled away and then that furnace of Finn's heat is back at Puck's side, nudging him over a little and onto his side and Puck starts to stir just a little bit.

"So that was just a little new." His brain isn't functioning yet, which isn't new, but his mouth seems more than happy to start running, which also isn't new.

"Bad kind of new?" And Finn is back to exactly how Puck remembers him, how he figures Finn really should always be. That odd cross between hopeful and anxious that makes Puck just shake his head and roll his eyes and wonder how Finn can be so utterly clueless half the time but still so frustratingly endearing.

"No," because there were orgasms, and sex, and how can that ever be bad? "Definitely not bad." Which seems to settle Finn down, because an arm loops around Puck's waist and Finn's nuzzling into the back of Puck's neck and there is absolutely the hint of a kiss pressed to his shoulder, but Puck doesn't call the pussy on it.

Least of all when Kurt presses to Puck's front and smirks this devious little smirk that makes Puck's cock try to perk up and take notice. "Good, because there are waffles in the morning." Sex and waffles?

Definitely not a bad kind of new.


	2. Not of Average Arrangement

**Disclaimer:**Not mine. No money. No affiliation.

As far as morning afters went -not that Puck actually had much experience with them, but this might be the weirdest. He wakes up sometime around dawn, and that's weird on it's own, cocooned in this blanket of heat. Finn and all his warmth is still nestled along Puck's back, and arm around Puck's waist and his fingers lightly resting on Puck's stomach, while Kurt just lies close to Puck's chest, but not against it.

It's weird. Not in an uncomfortable way, just in a way that he actually feels wanted, like they don't mind that he's there, like they want him to stay, like Kurt actually means he's welcome for breakfast. That's not usually how it works. Usually, Puck doesn't even spend the night. Usually, Puck is out before the post-sex buzz has left his system. So, beyond the fact that not only has he just had sex with two of his very male friends -because really, Kurt sort of slotted into that friend position pretty easy at the start of junior year, but they expect him to stay, Puck's not sure which should be making his skin itch more.

It wasn't even that he wanted to leave, because he didn't, which freaked him just a little, because it was _comfortable_ right there. Finn behind him, Kurt in front of him, the little play of memories from last night reminding him exactly why he was there. For five minutes, Puck just lies there and listens to Finn snore lightly and Kurt breathe -it makes sense that Kurt won't even snore or make a noise in his sleep, he's so conscious of being this perfect little package. But Puck remembers the noises he made with his dick in Puck's mouth, remembers the way Kurt's nails clenched at his hair.

It takes a bit of shifting around, a fair amount of wiggling, but somehow, Puck manages to slip from the bed without disturbing either of the sleeping boys. Which leaves him standing in Kurt's room completely unsure as to what the hell he's doing now. He pulls on his jeans and heads to the bathroom first, taking care of business before standing in front of the sink and just staring at himself. His mouth tastes funky, and Carole always keeps a toothbrush under the sink for him, which he finds easily and uses to take care of the fuzzy tongue syndrome. But then that left him once again with the 'what the hell am I doing' problem. He didn't _want_ to sneak out, but he probably should.

No one was doing anything wrong, were they? Rachel and Finn were broken up, Blaine had pretty much ignored Kurt, Lauren didn't want Puck like that. They weren't exactly screwing around on anyone -which really, hadn't been a problem for Puck in the past, so why was it a stumbling block now? And really, it was just sex right? Kurt wanted a blow-job, Finn needed to fuck something, and he was just conveniently there and willing. It has to be what it is.

Puck was sitting on the couch in the front room still trying to figure out what to do ten minutes later when Kurt practically flies down the stairs, looking slightly panicked and adorable with bed head. _Probably regretting everything._ Puck knew he should've left.

"You're still here." Kurt doesn't sound annoyed though, he's just, well, awed, and a little out of breath really.

"Um, yeah, sorry. I can go." He's used to it, it doesn't hurt, nothing is different. But Kurt's already shaking his head, eyes all wide and pleading.

"No, no, no. That's not what I meant. I just- we thought- it's fine. It's good, we're glad." Kurt's ramble is just a little out of character, Finn, Puck could understand him rambling. Sometimes Finn's mouth-to-brain filter just shuts off and he babbles out whatever runs through his head at whatever given time. Puck's used to it. Kurt not finishing a sentence and just jumping around with his words, that's new. Puck just frowned as Kurt came the rest of the way down the stairs, shaking his head before straddling Puck's lap and wrapping his arms around broad shoulders.

"Kurt," he doesn't get anything else out, Kurt's too busy fusing their mouths together and Puck finds it strange to note that this is the first time he's ever kissed Kurt. He stops thinking enough to just enjoy it, Kurt's lips pressing to his softly at first before he nips on Puck's bottom lip and runs his tongue along them. Kurt's lips are soft, almost like a girls, but they're firm in a way that most girls aren't -confident, sure, aggressive. Puck just gives himself over to it, hands holding to Kurt's hips, pulling him closer as he trails his tongue through Kurt's mouth.

When they separate, mostly because breathing is becoming a bit of a requirement, Kurt presses his forehead to Puck's. "I was worried you'd freaked." It's a whisper, practically just a breath against Puck's lips.

"My shirt's still upstairs, my shoes and wallet and phone too." He doesn't say that he was thinking about it, that he almost did leave, that he would've probably if Kurt hadn't woke up when he did. There's a small blush on Kurt's cheeks as he nods, but he doesn't pull further back or anything.

"I promised you waffles, didn't I."

"You did. I really like waffles." He feels just a little easier, Kurt still wants him there, wants to do the morning-after-breakfast, Kurt panicked when he thought Puck had left.

Surprisingly, sitting in the kitchen while Kurt makes the waffles is relaxing. It's easy to talk, to just flit through conversation pieces, hardly staying on one topic before the next one comes up. Kurt likes videos games just as much as the next guy, he's still not sure if he wants to go into fashion or if Broadway is where his heart lies, Puck's pretty sure Kurt will _kill_ at whatever he does.

The waffles are out just as Finn stumbles downstairs, planting himself at the table with barely a grunt and digging in to his breakfast. It's amusing, the fact that Finn's morning habits haven't changed much in ten years. "And I used to call you a Neanderthal." Kurt throws a look of pure disdain at Finn, who completely misses it, while Puck pours syrup all over his waffles with a small smile.

"Used to? I'm pretty sure you called me that last weekend." Last weekend when they were at Rachel's and Puck ruffled Kurt's hair, there was gasping and shrieking and a lot of name calling. Puck had laughed then, and rather idly wondered just how Kurt could really be that freaking cute.

"Yes, well. Perhaps I won't."

"Yeah you will," Finn muttered around a mouth of waffles. "You just can't help yourself." For a short while, there is companionable silence, each of them just eating their breakfast without speaking. There is a hint of tension around them, and Puck isn't sure if it's because what happened is finally sinking in, or if morning-afters are meant to be this tense way.

"So, I guess we need to discuss this, before it suffocates us." Puck was at least hoping he'd finish his waffles first, but hey, whatever. Kurt places his fork on the plate and looks directly at Puck, Finn shooting anxious little glances between his step-brother and Puck. "Okay, I'll go first then." Since Puck has no intentions on putting his cards on the table until he knows just what Finn and Kurt are getting at here.

He's not that guy, sure, he might want things, but he's not going to let those things get him hurt. He did that with Quinn, and then he spent the summer doing massively stupid stuff until eventually he went too far and ended up in juvie. He's not about to deal with that again. So, even if he does want something here, maybe something more than sex, maybe nothing but sex, well, he's going to let Kurt or Finn open that box of crazy first.

"I had fun," possibly not the best start, Puck can't count how many times he's heard the '_it's been fun, show yourself out_' line. "I think that was pretty obvious. Finn and I had discussed a few things before, and, well, I guess I don't want this to just be a one time thing." Puck can't help but glance between Kurt and Finn. Because seriously, they talked about this? It's hard to picture Finn sitting and having a conversation with Kurt about sex nevermind it being a conversation about sex with Puck.

"So, like, you two wanna be a threesome?" He's not sure how it works, really, he's not. Sure he's had the usual fantasy about a threesome -he's a teenage boy, what the hell else would he aspire to? But really, he thought it'd probably end up being with Brit and Satan, not Finn and Kurt. Not that he's complaining.

"Well, we uh, we both sort of," Finn got his blush on, and Puck figures this is a bit of a big deal, "we want you." It would be enough to choke on his waffles if he was still eating.

"It's probably not that big a surprise, I mean about me anyway, maybe Finn wanting you. But it sort of came up during a game of Halo, and really, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since you, um, comforted me during Rachel's party, and-"

"Slow down and take a breath, Hummel." It's freaking him out just how like Berry and her constant droning on that Kurt can get when he's trying not to be stressed out. "I'm down with whatever, okay?" If they both want him and he's getting sex -and food in the morning it seems- well, he's not going to say no just for the sake of it. And he did get off on last night, and fuck if he isn't just a little too into having Kurt's dick in his mouth.

"You are? That's-" Finn's got a grin on his face and Kurt's just a little stunned, as if he would need to convince Puck or some shit like that. No ones ever had to talk him into sex, no one really needs to convince him that mutual orgasms are a great thing. Like hell he'd turn this down when it was offered.

He's really not surprised that he ends up with a lap full of Kurt, pushed out from the table just enough that Kurt can straddle his thighs and practically own his mouth. He's not sure if he'll get used to just how much Kurt pours into kissing; it's hot and sweet and fucking amazing. This soft touch of lips but firm press of tongue, the way he doesn't give up control easily and is in no way cowed by Puck's need for more. Puck's never really kissed anyone that fought so hard to maintain control -maybe Santana, but she just liked being pushed into giving up. When Kurt rocks his hips into Puck's there's a groan torn from one of them, possible both and breathing becomes important all over again.

"We can be so good, really, we can be so, so good." Kurt's muttered against Puck's lips, both of them gasping for air as they press into each other. It's been a long time since something as simple as frottage got Puck off, a really long time. But the press of Kurt's cock against the line of Puck's erection and the way Kurt's riding his lap, well, Puck's already wondering what it would be like for Kurt to really ride him, to feel all Kurt's soft, tight lines above him. Kurt's hands clench on Puck's shoulders as he bucks into the larger boy and Puck doesn't stop himself getting a handful of Kurt's ass, pulling them tighter against each other. "Oh, Noah."

Kurt shuddered apart in Puck's lap and just the sight of it push Puck to the edge. "Holy shit," but it's Finn's voice, that lust laden tone from last night, that's what really pushes Puck over because, fuck, it's just hit him for real. "You two are seriously the hottest thing." Kurt chuckles against Puck's shoulder where his head is resting, puffing out warm breaths against Puck's throat.

"No shit, Hudson." Puck's pretty sure that Kurt's got a point. They really could be good together.


	3. Operating Manual Optional

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. No money. No affiliation.

Nothing really changes. Puck's not exactly surprised. It's not like anyone is about to stand up and declare that, hey, three way dude sex is the way to go. And that is fine. Besides, Puck spent the weekend at the Hudson-Hummel residence and frankly he's pretty much zoning out the entire day. And it's not just because he's shit tired from an insane amount of sex and making out, it's a little bit of that creeping doubt and blatant craziness that keeps smacking him in the face.

He spent the weekend at the Hudson-Hummel residence, and after breakfast it wasn't in the least bit awkward at all. Kurt went for his morning shower, Puck's jeans were thrown in the wash and he had a pair of Finn's sweats on for exactly twenty minutes before they two were in the wash and Finn was out cold for the best part of three hours. Apparently, some guys just have a latent cock-sucking skill. Puck is one of those guys. But the weekend wasn't just sex -which threw Puck for a little while. With Finn sleeping, Puck and Kurt watched a few movies, they made lunch and played some video games, made out on the sofa for a while, and yes, there was sex but it wasn't like that was all they did.

Puck spent Saturday night much like Friday night, with Finn pressed against one side and Kurt on the other and waking up on Sunday morning was so much easier. Partly because he woke up with Kurt kissing and biting down his chest and Finn's morning wood pressing to his ass. All in all, mornings without freak outs are pretty epic. And Kurt doesn't just cook pancakes, he's like this culinary God or something, Kurt can do no wrong in the kitchen at all. And Finn agrees whole heartedly and hell, Puck wants this food all the time.

But Sunday night means Kurt driving back up to Dalton when Burt and Carole come back and that Puck will need to actually go home. Puck gives Kurt a blow job for the road while Finn goes downstairs to keep Burt and Carole occupied and that just totally gives away Kurt's little 'getting caught' kink.

And Monday morning, everything with him and Finn is totally cool, they're completely chilled and Puck is pretty sure that this is possibly the best his life has ever been. His teachers are pretty surprised when he shows up for his classes and actually pays attention, he gets homework assignments done, because Beiste is making sure they all keep their grades up if they want to play next season, and shit if Puck is missing out on that. But then he gets this sort of pang, because Quinn is pretty obvious with her flirting -really how is anyone missing that?

So, he hooked up with Finn and Kurt at the weekend, and yeah, they all sort of agreed that they'd be down with things happening on a semi-regular basis. But realistically, and Puck is all about realistic shit now, how is that meant to work? Kurt's at Dalton, Puck knows that Dalton is safe for him and all that, but he spends his days there and comes home on the weekends and frankly that's not a lot of time for anything -and Puck knows that Mercedes takes up a lot of Kurt's time, but so does maintaining his relationship with his Dad and Carole and then making sure he's still up to date on his school work. So, just how much time would really be put aside to maintain a relationship with two people? Just one person was hard enough at the best of times.

And Finn. Well, Puck was under no illusion when it came to his best friend. Yeah, Finn probably felt it right then, but Christ, the boy had been in love with two completely different girls for the better part of a year and a half. At the same time. Finn was his boy, through thick and thin and even when Puck screwed up, but he wasn't the most decisive of people. The wind might blow one way that day, but hell if anyone could predict where it'd be going the next.

Puck just wouldn't get too involved. He wouldn't look for anything, that'd keep it easy. That way, when Finn got back with Rachel or Quinn, and when Kurt found a boy at Dalton, Puck could just step back and not mess up their lives. It'd be fun while it lasted and then they'd just slot into the whole 'friends' thing even if they have been fucking. Puck's pretty sure that can work.

"You're over thinking things." Finn isn't shy about personal space it seems, and Puck smirks, turning his head to raise an eyebrow at Finn.

"How would you know what that looks like?" It's good that this banter stays between him and Finn, that they just slot from one column to the other without working past any awkwardness. They're in the locker room, Puck taking his own sweet time clearing up after basketball practice. Finn bites at Puck's earlobe -and really, Puck's been kind of surprised at just how hard that gets him- while running a hand around Puck's waist, fingers just brushing the top of his shorts.

"Kurt gave me very specific instructions to follow if it looked like you were thinking too hard." It doesn't surprise Puck that Kurt is the mastermind behind this whole thing, although he really doesn't care when Finn's hand is sort of almost inside his shorts but not quite. "Kurt's instructions should always be followed, don't you think?"

It should be weird; the shivers that Finn's breath on his neck cause, the way his mouth went dry as Finn's hand dipped past the waist band of his shorts, the way his heart jumped when Finn pressed his hips forward and pushed his hard on against Puck's ass. It's mostly just weird that it's not. Puck's just pressing back while arching his hips up to coax Finn on -if he'd actually given much thought to how things like this might play out, he'd had mostly assumed that he'd be the one making the move rather than Finn.

"Fuck, _Finn_." Puck really wasn't thinking about much beyond the hand wrapping around his dick. Fuck if this was Kurt's way to keep him from thinking too much it was going to be far too effective.

"God, you're so fucking responsive." Finn's teeth nip lightly at the curve of Puck's throat, his other hand pushing Puck's shorts to the ground before curling around Puck's hip to pull him back into Finn's erection again. "It's so good." It becomes obvious that Finn at least planned this when he pulls a packet of lube out of nowhere and a condom to drop them on the bench behind them.

"Shit, Finn, how detailed were Kurt's instructions?" He doesn't rightly care for the answer, least of all when Finn nudges him to lean forward against the lockers. There's the sound of the lube packet tearing and Puck feels the apprehension coil in his gut, tighter than the desire. Finn's slick fingers slip past the ring of muscle with ease, and really, Puck's getting far too used to that stretch in the space of just a few days, but shit it still feels fucking amazing.

"Very," Finn growls it against Puck's ear, sliding another finger in with the first and stretching and twisting. "He was pretty particular on how to treat you too." Fuck, Puck really shouldn't be getting off on this, on Finn talking about Kurt _talking _about what to do. But Christ if it isn't hot. "I've to get you all worked up, man, get you begging for it. You're not there yet, are you?" Even as Puck pressed back, moaning low in his throat and biting his lip to stifle the noise. Until Finn pressed a third finger in, twisting deep and nudging just right against Puck's prostate. The whine was completely unintentional, even as he pressed back, body wanting more and his cock practically aching for attention.

"Finn, c'mon, dude." Kurt called him a switch, all Puck knew was that he could go from begging for it to practically wringing it out of Kurt. But Finn was figuring out on his own just how to push Puck's buttons, some of which Puck didn't even know he had.

"Say it." With a hand gripping to Puck's hip, holding him pretty much in place, Finn stroked his fingers slowly, fucking into Puck with a steady, controlled pace, breath trailing over Puck's neck as his mouth rested just by Puck's ear. "C'mon, Puck, lemme hear it." It was a bit of a surprising thrill, this side of Finn. He was far more sure, definitely an improvement, and fuck if it didn't get Puck hot.

"Fu-fuck, Finn," Puck's head fell forward, back arching in an attempt to get more from the controlled movements, his muscles clenching to try and entice Finn to move things along already. Finn's movements didn't change, beyond him biting Puck's neck again. "Christ, Finn, fuck me."

That was pretty much all Finn was waiting for, and Puck knew it. The fingers withdrew and Puck couldn't stop the hiss as the stretch vanished, although it thankfully wasn't a whine. Finn was suited up and pressing back in within a matter of moments, making Puck gasp and push back, teeth clenching at the slow press instead of the usual (three times counted as 'usual' didn't it?) quick push in, Finn really was following whatever Kurt said. When he was fully pressed to Puck, Finn halted, panting against the back of Puck's neck as his hands stroked around his ribcage before gripping back to Puck's hips.

"Good?" Whatever else Finn might do, he always asked that, just that one word, to make sure Puck was ready. It was sort of out with some of his other traits, but Puck was grateful for it none the less. With a jerk of a nod, Puck pressed back, moaning quietly -in case Beiste was still around somewhere, and that would be a total mood killer. Finn's grip tightened as he set a pace, pulling out and pressing in with just the right force and almost shoving Puck into the lockers in front of him. "Shit, Puck, so fucking tight dude." Finn changed angle or whatever and hit Puck's prostate with fucking jaw clenching precision, making Puck's muscles tighten even further and Finn groaned against Puck's skin.

"C'mon Finn, fuck, I need more." His stomach was almost in knots from the build, the hot coil of that pleasure just tightening with every thrust but never enough to push him over. Finn slipped a hand around, wrapping around Puck's cock and jacking him in off time with his thrusts, pushing Puck that little bit further until Finn's teeth sank into Puck's neck and Puck saw white.

"Jesus, fucking, Christ." Finn thrust out of his rhythm twice before following Puck over, emptying into the condom and collapsing forward against Puck's back.

"Dude," Puck had found that after a good fucking he was bone tired, so much so that he'd be perfectly content to just lay out on the bench and sleep. Kurt was pretty good at cleaning them up and making things comfortable for a light doze between rounds, but the locker room at school probably wasn't the best place to try that. "You are like a fucking furnace." Finn just chuckled into Puck's neck, stroking his hand over Puck's stomach.

"You just jizzed over Anderson's locker."

"Fucker nearly knocked me over during drills, he deserves it." They stayed like that until Puck couldn't feel Finn's heart hammering in his chest and then he pulled back, pulling out and starting the clean up before both of them got dressed -rather lethargically in Puck's case.

"What do you think, Wendy's?" It might be positive reinforcement or something, but Finn and Kurt seemed to set up the routine to feed Puck after sex. He wasn't sure if it was some weird 'keep up his strength' thing or if they both actually got hungry after sex, but Puck wasn't complaining.

"Dude, they have the best pancake stack ever." Using one of the used towels, Puck wiped down the front of Anderson's locker just to prove he wasn't that much of a douche, then followed Finn out.

Sure, this shit might not last, but why not enjoy it while it did.


	4. Taste in Men

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. No money. No affiliation.

**AN:** Thanks so much for all the support; this is an eight part arc, so there is plenty to come, but this is where is starts to shift a little. You are all fabulous, enjoy -spoilers for 2.15 and 2.16; but it is moderately AU.

What Puck notices is that he is, for all intents and purposes, in a relationship with two boys, at the same time, who are not in a relationship with each other. He figures this out and promptly _freaks_ the _fuck_ out -mostly because he's gone from like, no relationship to two in one go and it's just weird as shit. He doesn't exactly understand his brain at that point, because he didn't freak about the blow-job thing, or the getting fucked thing, or the gay thing, or the whole Finn totally taking charge thing. But now that he's figured out it's a relationship, a double relationship or something, he's freaking. Usually, if things got this serious with any girl before now he'd cut his ties and be gone -potentially after one last fuck. But he really doesn't see that happening with Finn and Kurt.

Cause Finn's still his boy; they play video games and watch football and play football and goof off in class just as always, but he's got Finn's finger prints practically bruised into his hips right now from two nights ago and he seriously loves it when Finn gets pissed off at some of their team mates, because Puck can totally talk him into working out the aggression in a much better way. And Kurt, well, Kurt is away a lot, but he's pretty much constantly on the phone, which is kind of cool. Puck knows all about Dalton -probably more than Mercedes knows- and gets that sometimes Kurt doesn't like just how stifling the uniform is, or just how strict the whole atmosphere is. Safe is one thing, he says, but his creativity and fabulousness is being squandered. They've had phone sex twice when Kurt wasn't able to see Puck at the weekend -it was fucking awesome.

And Puck hasn't really even thought about sex with anyone else while they've been doing this -he's not interested in finding a cougar to screw or another Cheerio to bang. He's pretty much monogamous -can that even happen in a threesome that's more of two twosomes with one person in the middle?- which has never happened before, ever. But then, both of them are pretty much in his life constantly; even when Kurt isn't around they still talk. So it's basically just their friendship with sex in there, which is pretty awesome.

And no one seems to guess. At least Puck doesn't think so. Finn's sort of in between Rachel and Quinn, so everyone just expects that he's waiting to realise which one he loves more or something, all the while Finn's busy fucking Puck blind. They all sort of assume that Puck's just fallen back into bedding cougars and that's why he's not chasing Cheerio skirts. It's easy to just let them make their assumptions and spend the weekend practically passed out in Finn or Kurt's bed, completely well fucked. Which is really something he should freak out about but instead is totally fine with -he's messed up, sex is sex even if it's with a dude, but relationships are just fucking insane okay.

They've been like this for nearly four weeks -which is pretty much like, a solid record as far as monogamy goes. Thursday night of the first week saw Burt and Carole go off for a night at some fancy thing Carole wanted to do, so Puck was allowed to stay over to keep Finn company while Kurt was still at Dalton (Puck is pretty sure that Carole thinks Finn won't get into trouble while Puck's around because it's _Puck_ that gets into trouble and not that Finn won't do something stupid -Carole is a smart lady). They have a Halo tournament, eat cold pizza, drink two of Burt's beers -which they have permission to do so long as they remain in the house, and Finn fucks Puck against the bedroom door -and over the bathroom sink, and in the shower and Puck gives Finn a blow-job while he's stretched out over Kurt's bed and Kurt is totally listening over the phone.

Friday, Puck cannot sit in class, at all.

And it's good, because it's not like they're sneaking around or whatever. It's not like they don't hang out in public or that people don't know that they're hanging out -Kurt actually blows Mercedes off one weekend because Finn and Puck are teaching him how to play Call of Duty. Which they do, but with a twist, because any time they die, there's an orgasm for the loser (Puck isn't sure how that's fair, but it's somewhat amusing to see that Kurt doesn't always lose). So, everyone knows that they're friends, and they hang out, and it's not like people question how much time they spend together, which is good. So no one really thinks it's odd when Puck stays with Finn and Kurt sometimes -because him and Finn are totally bros again and fuck, Puck didn't realise how important that was to him until they were what they'd been before the whole Babygate.

It means, after a party at Brittany's; where Puck definitely drinks far too much, because Brittany totally pours _everything_ into a bowl and just letting people drink that, and Puck can totally just end up at the Hudson-Hummel home and pass out on top of Kurt's oversized bed. The only thing is, they had Blaine there again, but Kurt's all about Burt's rules -or something like that- and Blaine spent the night on Finn's futon while Puck slept in Kurt's bed, practically wrapped around the smaller boy. It was only slightly awkward when Burt tapped on the door in the morning and checked on them.

"You two feeling all right?" Puck had grumbled something and absolutely buried his head under the pillow -Carole knows he drinks, Carole is aware that his mother knows he drinks; both women prefer it when he winds up at Carole's house to sleep it off. Burt just chuckles at Puck in these occasions, because apparently, Burt was a lot like Puck at that age.

"I think Puck's feeling the effects of his delinquency right now." Kurt doesn't drink, Puck doesn't know why but he thinks it might be that whole thing with April way back, and Burt seems cool about things so long as no one is throwing up or getting arrested. "Is Blaine still sleeping?"

"Yeah, Finn and him are still out," and why the hell was Puck awake then? "Carole and I are heading out to the mall; you boys behave, and get some water in him." The weird thing is, Burt doesn't seem to care at all when he walks in to find Puck draped over Kurt in the morning -apparently, Kurt thinks it's because Puck isn't gay, or what Burt thinks is what a gay boy would be (there was this whole big discussion about labels and types and stereotypes and architectures that Puck half listened to and half zoned out on). Puck just dug that he got to nuzzle in against Kurt and have really lazy morning sex because Blaine and Finn could sleep until noon and not even hear an atomic bomb drop. So, with Burt and Carole out of the house, there was no reason why Puck wouldn't slip his hand under Kurt's ridiculously silky PJ bottoms and proceed to drive him just a little wild. Morning sex with Kurt was always this slow sort of deal; drawn out touches through a sleepy sort of haze, the way Kurt was always just a little more breathy, a little more needy. It was always a little bit of a thrill.

Like that morning, when Puck could totally draw everything out, get Kurt to the edge and just let him hang there for a while until it became this urgent need -when Kurt's _really _desperate for it he's fucking wild and Puck loves that. There's actually a lot of things he loves about sex with Kurt -like when Kurt's nails leave little crescent marks on his neck, or when Kurt lets him suck a hickey to the curve of his collarbone (always covered by Kurt's uniform but so totally there), and when Kurt gets into these moods where he really needs to be in control but totally just wants fucked and practically rides Puck into exhaustion (it's happened twice in four weeks and both times have been because of Warbler committee meetings, Puck doesn't plan on complaining at all). But he kind of loves those lazy mornings the most; when they end up spooned on Kurt's bed, and Kurt gives it all up and just rocks back into Puck, when he's completely content to let Puck just fuck into him from behind, both of them on their sides, when it's long and slow and hard and fucking perfect (one time, he totally had them like that for at least forty minutes and Kurt was incoherent with it, it was so fucking good).

Sometimes it was a little tiring, because he was basically sharing himself between Kurt and Finn -those two could be in the same room, in the same bed, and still not touch, and Puck got it, really he did. Sort of. But at the same time he sort of wondered just how the hell they were dealing with this. Which was another thing, he wasn't supposed to care how _they _felt -involved much?- but he did, and that well, that was just unusual. Then again, very little about this whole thing was usual.

It started to go to shit just before Regional's -and really, Puck totally knew it was coming. Totally.

Ms Holiday comes back to do some wacky stuff for Sex Ed, and Puck can totally skip that because he knows that stuff -why Britt still thinks the stork brings babies, Puck can't fathom out, because she was _there_ when Quinn had Beth, and Britt's had just as much sex as Puck has and frankly it's scary that she's not figured this out. What should totally clue Puck in that things are starting to slip in this ridiculous arrangement, is when Finn pulls him into the deserted band classroom and presses him into the door before sealing their mouths together -the thing is, he and Finn don't kiss that much. Puck and Kurt can totally play tonsil hockey forever, but Finn prefers to bite at Puck's neck or shoulders, nip at Puck's ear lobe, at his jawline. Puck's fine with that, really. So being pushed into the door, blanketed with Finn's impressive size (totally less annoying in these situations) and having his mouth mauled, fantastically hot, but a huge big damn alarm bell right there and then.

Finn's massive hand curves around the back of Puck's head and holds him to the kiss, like Puck's going anywhere, and Puck just grips to the loops in Finn's jeans to pull him closer. He doesn't care if they're missing class or if someone is looking for them or whatever, because that performance from Ms Holiday was pretty fucking hot and Finn is totally making it worth skipping class. It isn't actually until Puck is facing the door, jeans around his ankles and Finn pushing into him -slow and slick with lube but noticeably free of a condom- that Puck starts to think that this isn't just tension release or a random hook-up at school (because Finn figured out pretty quickly that Puck got off on that shit). Because Finn is overly careful, he's slow and deliberate and that whisper of 'Good?' to make sure Puck was okay sounded more like something else. But Puck doesn't comment on it, just grunts and presses back and lets Finn fuck him bare because, shit, it's _Finn_. There's no tight grip on Puck's hips, no dirty thoughts hissed into his ear, no nips to his ear lobe, just a smooth stroke of a hand over his trembling stomach muscles, Finn's lips and teeth on the back of Puck's neck, other hand stroking Puck in time with each thrust and it doesn't take long for both of them to climax and Puck needs to bite on the inside of his wrist to muffle himself while Finn leaves teeth impressions on the back of Puck's neck.

It's later, sitting next to Lauren, just along from Santana and Brittany and Artie, with Rachel and Quinn at the Chastity Club (which really, he's not sure how he ended up there, but he's pretty sure it had something to do with Lauren talking to him about whoring around and being better than that and frankly, that's the weirdest friendship he's got right there). Puck noticed the hickey, stark against Quinn's pale skin and his stomach drops, because it hits him right then, even as he's teasing her for it.

That was a goodbye fuck.

Which, okay. It wasn't like Puck wasn't expecting it. Maybe not so soon or whatever, maybe a little later, or with a little more conversation about it, because Finn is a giant goof and he likes to talk about feelings and stuff, and frankly, Puck would've been up for a little notice on this. He doesn't say anything though, not even when Finn and Quinn start walking the halls arm in arm again. He just gives Finn this little nod that he hopes Finn takes to mean that he understands.

It means he doesn't hang out with Finn as much for a while -Quinn likes attention, Puck knows from past experience, when Finn dated her the first time because she never wanted to go anywhere while she was pregnant and Puck wasn't dating her then anyway. But he totally gets why Finn would go for it, and he's totally on board if it's what Finn wants (lets face it, Quinn wants Finn and Finn's never been good at saying no to pretty girls).

At least with Finn he gets a goodbye fuck. Kurt gives him a call. A call? Seriously, he gets dumped over the phone and Puck's a little too shocked to actually say anything. It's right before Regional's. Apparently, Blaine -yes, that Blaine- finally realised just how fabulous Kurt is (because people need to be beaten over the head with it or something? Really, Puck figured it out in like, Freshman year. It's actually the whole reason for the dumpster dives that no one talks about anymore) and they're going to try and make a relationship work. Puck grunts a few times -he's pretty sure that's what it is he does- and Kurt makes sure they're still friends (yeah, sure, whatever, Puck doesn't do talking about feelings) and then that's it. Just, 'I'll see you at Regional's' and 'take care of yourself Noah, we'll catch up later' and Puck seriously thinks someone, somewhere, must be playing massive cosmic jokes on his life or something.

Because that whole plan? That not getting too involved so that when _this _happened, when the inevitability of what just occurred actually happened, Puck wouldn't be the one sitting on a bed and wondering why the fuck it hurt so much. But then, Puck's used to it, right? He's left behind a lot, so it's okay. He's a big boy and it'll be fine and he's just feeling a little shocked at the sudden change. That is all this is.

He's really bad at lying to himself.


	5. Not Worth The Fall

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. No money. No affiliation.

So, they win Regionals. Puck's pretty sure that's a big deal and whatever, but even while they're all celebrating, he catches sight of Kurt and that Blaine kid is just gazing at him with these lovey dovey eyes and Puck wants to hit something. Thankfully Coach S does it and the whole atmosphere is broken and Puck can shake it all off. Really, it's one thing to see Quinn and Finn being all in love and whatever around school, Puck just wasn't prepared to see Kurt with his boy -the same one that called Kurt unsexy, the one that kissed Rachel right in front of Kurt, the one who had to be hit in the face with just how awesome Kurt was.

He really doesn't want to sound like Rachel, so he keeps his mouth shut, but the fuck if this feels fair.

But it's not as if he's going to say anything. He just goes on about his life, pathetic as it may be, and lets them do the same. They're still sort of friends, really. Not friends like before or even during because Kurt doesn't even call a third of as much as he used to, and Finn is always checking his schedule around Quinn and really, Puck just lets them get on with it. He hangs out with Artie when he's figuring out this Geometry bullshit -which isn't actually all that hard- and he chills with Mike when Tina's doing girly shit with Mercedes and Rachel, and he hangs out with Lauren when she asks him to come see some beat 'em up movie or if there's a wrestling tournament and she wants him to come with her -he knows that she mostly only does it because the girls who are dating the other teams wrestlers make comment about her, so Puck totally makes a point on letting them check him out and when Lauren annihilates their boys, he's there to sling an arm around her shoulders and press a kiss to her cheek in front of them all and watch her grin at him. She's totally badass anyway.

He still has football and glee with Finn, so he knows all about the whole Quinn being totally jealous of Rachel and paranoid that Finn will cheat -and really, she's just being a total hypocrite but whatever. So, when Mr Schue does his whole 'Hat of Fate' thing and Quinn pulls out Puck's name, and Finn pulls out Rachel's, it's the start of yet another domestic drama in Glee Club. Rachel is hurt by the way Finn dismisses her as nothing, Finn is annoyed that Quinn doesn't trust him, Quinn is upset because everything comes back to Rachel and the rest of them are just so over it. So Puck, sick and tired of watching this, just takes the names and swaps them.

"There, do your lovey dovey bullshit and stop arguing, I'll work with Rach." And he sees that sort of grateful smile turn at the corner of Berry's mouth -because she's still convinced that no one likes her or something, and Quinn and Finn just stop arguing enough to stare at him. "What? We sound awesome together." And they do, Rachel is pretty awesome about picking songs and working them out, she divides the parts up pretty well and Puck learned all this when they sang Need You Now, so he really doesn't mind working with Rachel again. She's totally not half as annoying any more.

She's working out the parts of 'Flightless Bird, American Mouth' while he sits on her floor and plucks out parts of the song on his guitar. "You know, you didn't have to do that, in glee. But, thank you."

"Whatever, we're good together." And he really means that as just a partnership in music -because they are not good together in anything else, and Rachel has already pointed that out, sexual tension aside. "Besides, Finn was being a douche." Puck's more than happy to point that out these days -Finn being a douche, Kurt being a prissy little bitch, he might be a little bit bitter, but it probably isn't too obvious.

"Wow, she really did a number on you."

"What?" His fingers miss the chords and he's staring up at Rachel, sitting at her little vanity table with her notes and the music sheets. "Who did?"

"The girl you were dating." What girl? He wasn't dating any girl, who the hell has been saying they were dating? "It was a secret, I get it. Don't worry, I haven't told anyone, but, I can see these things." If she starts talking about how she's a little bit psychic again, he's going to walk out. "You got all calm, and you stopped flirting with girls in school, so I figured you were maybe dating someone. But you didn't say anything, you weren't even talking about your sexual encounters anymore, I thought it was serious." It's a little scary -like stalker scary- just how much she thinks she knows and just how much she could've known. "But then you got all quiet, and there's this look in your eyes. I see it in mine too."

See, Rachel is annoying, and she talks too much, for all her smarts and her brilliance -and he'll never say that out loud- she's just not good at getting when people are pissed off at her until they actually explode and then she gets upset because she doesn't actually mean to just spout off everything that pops into her head. But she's freaking intuitive, and he hates that she sees this shit, because fuck he thought he was a better liar than that.

"It's heartbreak, isn't it?" Like she's expecting him to answer. He just turns back to plucking out some chords -they aren't even from a song or anything he's trying to play. Because he's been ignoring this part of it -the part that hurts when he sees Finn smiling at Quinn, or when Blaine and Kurt walk through the mall with Mercedes and Tina hand in hand or when Quinn leans in to kiss Finn and he's all gentle and careful with his hands around her hips. He's ignoring all that because he doesn't want to have to admit just what it means. "She broke your heart."

His hands still again. Because there was no she, but that's the only part of that statement that's wrong and he's such a fucking idiot for thinking he could have sex with two of his friends and not end up feeling something. He loved Finn like a brother, and then he threw in sex, so that obviously changed into something else, and Kurt wasn't too different, because the kid was fucking adorable most of the time and insanely sexy the other lot and shit, he was just so fucking idiotic to think that either of them would want to stick it out.

"Why aren't you over Finn?" He's not sure why he asks it, but he feels like this is a big issue -he's never really felt like this before. His heart broke when they gave Beth away, but it's a completely different ache that he feels for her. "I mean, he hurt you pretty bad, right? Breaking up with you, but you still love him. Why?" Maybe there's just some sort of trick to getting over people and moving on, something to stop this stupid stab whenever he sees either of them.

"It's not that easy, Noah." She slips down to sit beside him, and thankfully she doesn't try to hug him, cause that's just a little bit too much after-school special for him. She does press her elbow to his and she does lean a little against his side. It's comfort, presumably, for the boy who never actually thought he'd care enough to have his heart broken. "But it gets easier. I promise."

Rachel Berry is a fucking liar.

Because it doesn't get easier, it just sucks harder every day and Puck's ready to strangle her. But strangely, she turns into like, his new best friend or something. She's probably just using him as a distraction from her own heartache, and that's cool, because it keeps him busy too. And it's mostly completely normal things -helping her in Glee (because they totally kill it every time they play together) or doing some weird JCC thing that he has no idea how she talks him into, or just hanging out in her back yard on nice days with his feet in her pool and her quoting lame movies at him while he guesses what they are -funnily, he gets her movies right more than she gets his right, which is a total riot because she claims he's the sexist one.

The weirdest thing, by far, is the puppy. "I need you to get me a Pomeranian." As far as an opening line goes, it's pretty much one that stops his every thought. Well, almost every thought.

"Is that a euphemism for sex?" Rachel actually blinks twice, looks behind her and then back at him and blinks again.

"While I am unbelievably impressed that you know what a euphemism is and used it correctly," yeah, she figured out that he wasn't as dumb as everyone thought pretty early on, but he totally still impresses her with this shit, "no, it isn't. I really do need you to get me a Pomeranian, preferably a fluffy one."

"What the hell for?"

"For Miss Jones to dry her hands." He's completely stunned for a moment because this is more surreal than that time those Carmel High cheerleaders offered to dress up like ponies and ride him -which he turned down, in case you were wondering, because even he has his limits.

"I'm sorry, _Miss Jones_," and he kind of hates Lauren a little for encouraging this crap, "needs a puppy? Why the hell doesn't she use a towel like normal people?" But whatever the reason, he's still out at the pound later that day, paying to adopt a stupid fucking puppy -and seriously, he had better be able to sell this thing, because it's ridiculous. He realises later that he does stupid shit for Rachel that he never did for Finn -probably because Finn was never this psychotically unhinged about everything. It sort of pisses him off when Mercedes comes to her senses, stops diva-ing it up and he's left with this stupid little puppy.

Her name is Paris, apparently. And when Blaine sees her, he's all 'oohs' and 'aahs' and 'isn't she just precious' and Puck has never wanted to kick someone in the face as much as he did right then. He kind of wished Paris was rabid and would just eat the smarmy little shit. But she's as docile as a fucking new born lamb and he ends up having to take her home and give her to his sister because the pound don't do give backs. His Ma thinks he's lost his mind, but he's the most awesomest big brother in the whole world according to Sarah -who, thankfully, renames the puppy Babe (and yeah, it's totally after Babe Ruth and not Babe the Sheep Pig, because his little sister is just awesome like that too).

But yeah, dogs are fucking expensive.

"We're friends, right?" This time it's his bedroom floor, and Rachel is playing with Babe while Puck finishes his homework (yet another thing he does because she's his friend) and he just stares over at her. "Right, of course we are. Well, I sort of get the feeling that Finn might still have feelings for me." And of course he does, because Finn finds it impossible to choose between two girls. And these two girls -who are pretty wicked in their own right and he's still not telling either of them that- are still all caught up on him and his goofy face and Puck cannot figure out why he is too.

"Rach, do you seriously want to be with a guy who cannot make up his mind? I mean, he wants you when he has her and he wants her when he has you and he screws Santana just to get back at you for apparently screwing Jesse, all the while being a total douche bag to you and Quinn just because he can't decide if he wants scrambled eggs or an omelette." Puck's not stupid enough to think he's any kind of contender for the claim of Finn's heart or whatever girly shit is going on now, but he's not dumb enough to encourage Rach to go for something when Finn is all gooey eyes over Quinn. "You're better than that shit, move on." He wishes he could make himself do that, but he's totally a pussy when it comes to this whole 'in love' thing and it sucks.

"You shouldn't be so bitter, I know you're hurting, but you shouldn't let that cloud your judgement. Love is, love is wonderful, Noah."

"Really? Because all you and Finn did when you were 'in love' was fight and argue and bitch and worry and stress and bring your drama to other people's lives. It's all Finn and Quinn do too. It's all about if he cares or if you care, or if you don't care. Or if maybe he cares more about this other person, or if they don't really see it working out. Or if something better comes along. And the fighting fucking sucks, Rach. You yell and he yells and it's just pointless because the yelling doesn't change shit. Love is a crock of bull and it should be taken out to the shed and put out of it's misery." Rachel leaves him alone after that, and yeah, he's totally upgraded from bitter to pissed the fuck off and he does not know how to deal with it.

But that's okay, because apparently, Karofsky does.

It's the weirdest shit ever -and that includes how Babe came to be Sarah Puckerman's best friend forever. It's somewhere between talking Rachel out of her nose job, getting Kurt back at McKinley -completely with this sappy as shit declaration from Blaine and a soppy little display from Quinn and Finn- and doing the Born This Way performance. Puck doesn't feel like going home just then so he hits the showers in the guy's locker room and it's totally a blessing to not have to deal with all the glee club drama. And if Dave's insane speech earlier was weird then the guy stopping by the locker room while Puck's pulling on his jeans is just off the wall -not because he shouldn't be there or anything, but because he stops and stares. And Puck doesn't have any hickeys or scratch marks or bites, so there's nothing to stare at -except Puck.

"Dude, do you want me to break your teeth?" He still doesn't like Karofsky -the guy _was_a friend, sort of, way back. But only in the sense that they were on the team together. Karofsky was just that little bit more violent than Puck ever was, but Puck's over-dramatic flare (yeah, Rachel totally called it that) and tendency to lead the masses in whatever they did overshadowed Karofsky's more hateful streak. So Puck isn't playing nice just yet, no matter what steps Dave is taking.

Dave just growls at him, apparently shaking himself out of whatever surprise there was, "Like you could, Puckerman, even if you weren't on probation." And that fucking sucks, because he still owes Karofsky a beat down or two from the Kurt drama and the port-a-potty incident but it's so not going to happen today. So whatever, he's just going to have to deal.

"I don't care if there's probation or not," and Puck realises this is probably not helpful or whatever, and Santana's playing some kind of game (because seriously, Santana is picking Karofsky over Brittany? What the hell!) and Puck doesn't have a clue what it's about. But he's not just sitting out of this. "You so much as look at Kurt wrong, and I will introduce your face to the nearest wall. Got it?"

"Yeah?" Dave snorts, squaring himself up and stepping closer, as if it's going to intimidate Puck -Puck who is still just standing in his jeans and nothing else and totally isn't cowing to Karofsky's useless threatening. "You and what army Puckerman? You do that and you're back in the slammer."

"Worth it if I get to rearrange your face first." Ask Puck what happened and he would not be able to tell you, like really wouldn't be able to say. Because he goes from arguing with Dave -expecting a fight really and he's sort of hoping Rachel will back him up when it comes to talking to the teachers because he doesn't actually _want_to go back to juvie now- to being pressed into the lockers and kissed within a second of passing out. Yeah, he's still a little vague on how it happened.

All he knows is that Dave pushed him and he pushed Dave back -like all those other petty little shoving matches before- and then, somehow, Dave grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. What's even more surprising is that he allows it. Like flat out _lets _Karofsky kiss him -its not even just this shocked little peck or anything, Dave pushes his tongue into Puck's mouth and Puck doesn't even consider pulling away or biting or anything. Which is how he ends up pushed into the locker, with Dave pressing against his chest and his mouth open in a kiss that is definitely leaving him fighting for air, because Dave seems to forget that breathing isn't optional.

There's this moment when Dave pulls back, when Puck is just shocked and gasping for air and surprised to find himself totally into that, when he's pretty sure Dave's going to walk away. Except he doesn't, he pushes his hips against Puck's and they're both totally into it so Dave kisses him again and this time, well, this time Puck just goes with it and kisses back. Because at least _someone _wants him -even if it's not who he'd like. And it's not as if he needs to like Karofsky to do this, not at all, it might work out better for him if he doesn't. There's a thrill, throughout the whole thing, there's a thrill in the back of his neck that spreads down his spine that he didn't know wasn't there before and he's fucking missed it. Karofsky's hands are tight on his hips, and as he tries to turn Puck around to face the lockers, Puck only hesitates for a second, making Dave push just a little harder and Puck turns -it's not that he minds catching, it's not even that he minds that it's Dave, it's more the fact that he's done this already with Finn and mixing up those memories just feels stupid.

But he does. Dave pushes Puck's jeans down and Puck shifts back against Dave's cock and really, why shouldn't he just have this? Except Dave isn't Finn or Kurt, and Dave isn't exactly prepared, so Puck ends up gritting his teeth and trying not to clench as Dave slips on a condom and just pushes in without any prep -it's not rocket science to figure out this is Dave's first go with a guy. It takes a bit, but Dave bottoms out and it's just this flare of discomfort and mild agony that Puck doesn't exactly hate, as Dave grunt something into Puck's shoulder. "You good?" And Puck fucking hates that question now.

"Shut up and go." He's not saying stop, he's not saying no, he's just not. Because Finn is an idiot and Kurt is a little bitch and shit if Puck's putting his life on hold to be an emo little pussy. So Dave fucks him in the locker room, and it's not great, it's dry and hurts and Puck really shouldn't let him, but Dave's fingers are tight on Puck's hip bones and his teeth nip at Puck's neck and his breath is hot on Puck's throat and he still gets off, despite the pain, or maybe because of it. He's not caring. Dave comes with a yell, teeth biting into the curve of Puck's shoulder and Puck follows from just that because it definitely wasn't the fucking.

They end up standing there for a few minutes, Dave pressing his head to Puck's neck and Puck trying to figure out what the hell is going on in his head, leaning against the locker and noting that he totally just jizzed on Anderson's locker again. Dave isn't as tall as Finn, he's not as warm either -because no one is as warm as that walking furnace- and Dave doesn't stroke the lazy, comforting circles on Puck's stomach like Finn always does. Did. Always did.

"Dude," there's a hint of panic in Dave's voice and Puck doesn't have the energy to deal with some freak out -seriously, if Finn and Puck didn't have one why the hell should Karofsky get one?

"Seriously, if you are about to say anything that involves 'don't tell' or 'this never happened' or 'what the fuck' or anything that is some stupid little crisis in your head, fuck off." Puck is not going to listen to someone whine and cry about their sexuality because it's just fucking sex and people need to get the fuck over it. So Dave grabs his clothes from around his ankles and fucks off and Puck takes his time getting himself together because his ass is fucking sore and he just really wants some waffles. It's not going to happen, he has not been conditioned to think after sex comes waffles, because that is Kurt and Finn's thing and there is no thing with Kurt and Finn so he is not getting fucking waffles.

He mopes all the way home, doesn't say a word to anyone and just sprawls on his bed -on his stomach- for the rest of the night. He doesn't even care when Babe climbs onto his back and totally goes to sleep there.

It's awkward the next day. He's trying not to let it show that he's a little stiff, and Dave was an idiot and left marks on Puck's neck so he needs to wear a high collar -which sucks- and he can totally see Dave, beside Santana in those ridiculous red jackets and berets, trying to be subtle about watching Puck. He doesn't care that Rachel is going to bitch at him, Puck skips first and second to sleep in the nurses office and totally makes a point of ignoring _everything_. He doesn't need this bullshit, he's over it. He doesn't need his life turning into some big production of one failed relationship. So it's done. He's over it. No more.

Why the fuck doesn't this shit work?

Dave actually walks up to him, right after lunch, outside his locker and looks like someone put a knife in his favourite football. Puck just raises an eyebrow in question, because they don't do this whole 'talking' thing -seriously, he does not really talk to Dave at all. It seems to be enough for Karofsky to think they do. "Can we talk?" It's muttered, and low, and apparently it's about the locker room thing yesterday, and frankly if Karofsky thinks he's going to explain to Puck that 'he's not gay' in some empty class room, Puck is going to punch himself in the face. No lie. For the sake of his face, he's sort of relieved that Dave isn't sharing his big-gay denial with Puck. "Look, I know I messed up yesterday." Puck just stares, because they're standing in Mrs Monet's Allegbra class and he's actually talking about that? "I didn't, I mean, there wasn't," Dave scrubs a hand over his face and tries again. "I looked it up, okay, I didn't prep or whatever. I know. And, fuck, Puckerman, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Wow. That is out of this world -not only is Dave not having a big-gay denial fest, but he's actually sat down and looked up the mechanics of gay sex. Puck wonders if that whole 'big gay freak out' thing is just a myth, because three out of three men agree it's just a waste of time or something. Dave just ploughs right on.

"So, I checked and I know it's supposed to take some more work or something and that you probably didn't enjoy yourself and I'm sorry, I just, God, I've never done that before." No shit. Puck just sighs, because he should, technically, get to Spanish -but he's sitting next to Finn and sitting is a little bit awkward right now, so it's not a big deal. "I get it, if you don't want to do it again, but I, I know that I could probably like, make it better if you wanted. You know, so you didn't think that-" He realises now that Dave thinks that was Puck's first time too.

"Dude, I know. It's not a big deal." He's pretty much admitting that he's been fucked before -and it's not a big deal, really, he's not even the least bit bothered by it at all. "It's fine, whatever." Dave just stares at him, and Puck ends up sighing again -seriously, this guy is exhausting, how does Santana do it. "But if you wanna, like, whatever. Fine." Puck's basically offering to be Dave's big-gay experiment, thankfully he is pretty sure that won't end up in _feelings _or whatever because it's Dave and half the words out of Dave's mouth make Puck want to punch the guy.

"You mean, you'll let me, like," the guy can't even say 'fuck you' and Puck has to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, but not at school, so find somewhere."

"My place? My dads away, it's cool."

"Whatever."

"After school? Today? I mean, if it, you know, doesn't hurt or-" It does hurt, just a touch, like every time he moves, but Puck can't say that he doesn't sort of like it a little -because it's a different hurt from what he's usually feeling, so he just nods.

"Yeah, today's fine." And that is how he ends up being Dave Karofsky's booty call too. Seriously, does he have 'WHORE' printed on the back of his head or something? He can't figure this out. Sure, he's mostly about just sex, but no one even stops to think maybe that's because all people seem to think he's worth is sex. Maybe he's only screwing himself over, but everyone else seems to do it so why the fuck shouldn't he.

And Dave does apparently know somewhat how it works that time -there's lube and prep and Dave's actually trying so Puck just decides that what the fuck ever, whoring around has got him this far, it's worked and he's never been involved enough to get dumped so fine. There are these jolts every time Dave slips his fingers in, nerves that are still a little abused firing off little sparks of pain and Puck hates that he likes it. There's probably too much lube, but it's better maybe, since nothing burns and Dave pushes in to absolutely no resistance this time and they both groan at it. "You're good, right? This is good, _fuck_, Puck, it's so fucking tight still." He doesn't talk, just grunts and presses back and Dave's fingers find the same places that they were before and Puck gasps at the small pain while bucking into Dave's thrusts. It's better, so much better, than the day before, and Puck can't believe that he actually _missed _this.

There are five orgasms all told, and Dave says that Puck can spend the night if he wants, because his dad won't be home until tomorrow afternoon, but Puck knows that his Ma will freak the fuck out if he doesn't come home, so he grabs a shower and bails out, even though Dave catches him at the door with a really possessive kiss and it totally almost turns into another blow-job. He still doesn't like Dave, but at least it's something.

If only it would stop him missing Finn and Kurt, that would be great.


	6. Everybody's Looking for Something

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. No money. No affiliation.

**AN:** heavy feature of Karofsky/Puck.

The whole thing with Dave is, well, it's complicated. Really fucking complicated. Especially when the asshole says something about Artie without thinking and Puck breaks his nose. And that right there would get him sent right back to juvie for four months, and Dave knows it. Hell everyone knows it and Puck totally spends the afternoon quietly freaking out because even though they fuck around, Dave totally still hates him and should just rat him off and no one would even ask for Puck's side of things because he's the delinquent who deserves to be thrown in jail or some shit like that.

Rachel is livid with him; she's totally preaching non-violence, and really he doesn't get how they are friends when she's all 'talk before action' and he just really isn't, Lauren and Artie are just quietly concerned because they're the only ones who know how bad he doesn't want to go back, they're the only ones he actually told -and Rachel knows, she does, but she totally figured it out herself because she's creepy observant about this stuff. Kurt actually shook his head -seriously, like all 'I'm so disappointed in you'- and just walked away, because like, Dave being a bully whip or whatever totally fixed all those threats from before and Puck is totally the idiot here. "Dude, do you even think before you do this shit?" Finn actually talks for fifteen minutes about what Glee is going to do without Puck, he really does. He goes on and on about bad-boy persona and the edge and something to do with stage presence that Puck knows he picked up from Rachel and Puck wants to break _his_ nose instead.

He's practically dreading it when Schue appears at the door and asks him to come to Figzgins' office with him. Rachel stops being mad at him long enough to give him a tight hug and he knows she's worried too. Quinn gives him this look that he catches over Rachel's shoulder when he hugs Rachel back and tells her, "It'll be fine, just chill," and he ignores her -just like he's been doing for a good long time now.

But Dave isn't being the total asshole that he could be, and everyone is asking about the fall that Dave had and how good it was of Puck to make sure it was just his nose that broke and Puck just sits there and fucking gapes. They could make a really R-rated episode of the X-files out of his life right now. Dave just mentions how he was doing some drills, he totally messed one up, he hit his face against something in the weight room -which was actually where Puck punched Dave after he made a stupid comment about Artie being a contender for a marionette competition. It was stupid; the joke and Puck's reaction. But it was a total heat of the moment and Puck's temper hasn't exactly been solid lately. But no one is waiting for him to slip up and no one is throwing him out of the school into a squad car, but they are asking if Dave displayed any worrying symptoms or if he thinks the other boy could just go home and not to the hospital. Puck's just in a state of shock as he mutters whatever he says.

Rachel and Artie are waiting for him when he comes out the office and Dave just shoots him this look and Puck decides he'll talk to him when Rachel isn't glaring as if she could kill with a single look and lets Dave make a hasty retreat. "What's happening? Do we need to get you on the sheep?" Artie joins Puck in staring at Rach and Puck is totally taking away all those mobster books she's got stacked on her dresser.

"It's the lam, and no." Although he's pretty sure she could do it with all that 'future role' research she's done. "He uh, he told them he fell. And I helped him out." He doesn't really get it, he's fucking grateful that he's not going back to juvie, but he doesn't get it at all.

Dave is no help in understanding things at all.

"Why'd you lie then?" For some reason, Puck goes over to Dave's to ask him. It's not a big deal and Dave's dad is once again working late. It is exactly the reason why Dave just shoves Puck against the wall and practically ruts against him. So apparently, sex tops a broken nose.

It's kinda only fair that Puck let's Dave push him to his knees in the hallway. He doesn't expect it to be gentle or any crap like that, he'd given Dave a blow-job last time and had to hold the guys hips down. This time he doesn't, beyond steadying himself with his hands on Dave's thighs he just let's the other boy do what he wants. Which seems to be fucking Puck's face. Dave's careful, but not gentle, not when his hand grips tightly to the back of Puck's neck and holds him still while his hips jerk forward. Puck's gotten pretty damn good at loosening up his mouth and just taking it. Dave's thumb presses into the corner of Puck's mouth, sliding along with his cock past Puck's lips and Puck just swallows around it, groaning slightly, that's all it takes for Dave to come in Puck's mouth. He's not exactly crazy about that shit -he seriously isn't all that keen on having _anyone_ come down his fucking throat, but he owes Dave or whatever, so Puck doesn't say a thing about it.

Later, when he's spread out over Dave's bed, completely fucked out with Dave lying beside him and this new bite on his pec that totally still stings but is possibly the cause of the most intense orgasm of his life, Puck repeats the question. "Seriously, why'd you lie to them?" He sort of wants to know, because if this is some ploy on Dave's part, then Puck would at least like the heads up on when he's going to have that 'remember when I could've gotten you sent back to juvie but I didn't' conversation so that he at least knows he needs to remember it.

For his part, Dave doesn't answer straight away. He lets his hand trail up Puck's thigh, and if Puck wasn't completely exhausted, he's pretty sure his cock would take note of this. But he is exhausted, and so is Dave, so it's more just having something to do than any real intent. Dave's hand trails a path from Puck's thigh to his stomach, fingers sort of stroking over the muscles there before shifting down to press lightly at the bruises on Puck's hips. "You really think I'm that bad?" There was hurt in Dave's tone, and Puck didn't know how to take it, so he just shrugged slightly. "I know that you were all talk about that place, man. Otherwise you wouldn't have thought twice about kicking my ass ages ago." It really was pretty obvious then. "I wouldn't send you back there." And that's pretty cool, because Puck did break Dave's nose, and Dave isn't being a dick, except for that whole fucking Puck stupid -but really, that's not exactly revenge when Puck sort of digs it. Dave shoulders himself up to lean on his side, pressing over to bite at Puck's neck and he just extends his throat for more access because he really does like that. "What was it like? For real, juvie. What was it like?"

He doesn't know why he tells the truth; he told Artie because Artie was helping, he told Lauren because -beyond Rachel- she was the first chick that ever gave a damn and wasn't just using him for herself, but he doesn't know why he tells Dave. About the beating, about his nipple ring, about the constant fear, about some of the guys having no control at all, about the lack of security, how the guards just didn't care. It's the most he's ever talked about it, the most he's ever given it thought. He tells Dave more than he tells his friends, because Dave doesn't need to have some blown up impression of him, he doesn't need to put on this front. Not really.

When he's finished talking, Dave rolls over to cover his body and leans in to press a kiss to his lips, it's not hurried like before, it's not possessive or controlling or some kind of payback at all, it's not even like Dave is being at all careful about his broken nose bumping against Puck's cheek. It's just a soft, comforting kiss that builds and Puck's pushing his fingers into the back of Dave's hair and thrusting his hips up against Dave's and they just start all over again. Only it's nothing like any other time. Dave draws it out, actually fingers him again even though he's loose from the last fucking. There's more lube and as Dave pulls on the condom and Puck goes to roll over, he's stopped, a hand on his hip to push him back into the mattress on his back as Dave pulls his leg up over his hip and slowly pushes inside. Puck's back arches off the bed, his heel digging into Dave's thigh, because the slow push in always sears this amazing rush down his spine. Dave keeps his hand on Puck's hip, not gripping or bruising this time, just holding him in place when he starts thrusting, the pace slow and steady to begin with before each stroke builds in power and speed and Puck's gasping and moaning. He's practically clinging to Dave's shoulders, because it's good, it's _so_ so good, but it's not enough, it's still not enough, even with Dave muttering all sorts of things in Puck's ear and pulling him into each thrust so that his prostate is practically hammered, it's still not enough until Dave licks his throat and then bites, right on the pulse point and Puck shudders through orgasm. When he can remember to breath, he clenches hard and twists his head to kiss Dave, pulling him over with a nip to his bottom lip and then they just sprawl on the bed, Dave still blanketing Puck's body.

He spends the night. For the first time with Dave, he spends the night. He gets fucked again in the morning, and then Dave gets some frozen waffles out the freezer and Puck eats them without comment.

Everyone wants to know why Puck didn't get sent back. They ask at glee and Puck just shrugs with a "Dave's not that bad," to answer and he doesn't explain any further. Finn, apparently, is mad at him, because they talk even less than before -which is fine, really, because Puck's starting to not care, and that's a good sign, right? Even though Kurt keeps sending him these little frowns, as if there's something wrong. They go away pretty quick, Kurt's little looks, because Mercedes starts talking about some double date they're going on and Kurt gets back into that, gushing about Blaine or whatever and Puck really does think he's over it.

At least until Coach Beiste arranges this scrimmage game against a local team, just to keep the spirits up she says. It goes well, mostly. The team still work pretty good together, and Dave seems a little more focused or something. At least until the second half. Puck's not sure what it is. It's possible that a while ago he fucked the guy's girlfriend, or sister, or mother, or aunt, or niece, or cousin or something. He just knows that after the first half is played, this one guy on the opposing team doesn't seem to understand a 'friendly' game of football and wants to twist Puck's spine into balloon animal shapes or something. It starts with just hard tackles are really aren't needed, and then it's like some grudge and Puck is practically reeling from an elbow to the ribs. He doesn't say anything, Beiste doesn't seem to notice, no one playing seems to notice, so Puck just goes on and keeps his mouth shut. Until five minutes left of play, and the Titans are up, they've won it, there's no coming back for the other team and this just proves to the guys that Beiste knows what she's doing. It comes after Puck's already sent the ball off, he doesn't have it, he's not in play, it's not like he should be watching his back. But this guy is like, five minutes behind everyone else on the current happenings or whatever and takes a tackle at Puck's legs, totally throwing him in the air and slamming his head into the ground first.

His head slams into his helmet and slams into the grass and fuck he sees stars. He doesn't hear the refs whistle, doesn't hear Beiste or his team mates, doesn't hear a thing, not until his vision clears of spots and there's this huddle around him. Finn's got a hand on his chest, and Dave's pulling his helmet off careful like and Puck just groans at the shift of his head cause that shit hurts. Beiste is ripping a new one for the asshole that slammed him, the medic declares him okay, but likely concussed and he needs to get to the locker room. He's out of the rest of the game -all two and a half minutes of it. Finn offers to take him, but Puck is so not okay with that, even as he's being pulled to his feet, swaying until he lands against Finn's chest and then he's a little more okay with it. Because Finn's arms wrap around his shoulder and waist, and Puck remembers this bit, but he shouldn't or he should just forget it or something. But with Sam out of this game with his chest infection or whatever, Finn needs to play, so Puck just shakes his head -totally not a good idea- and pushes him away while he puts a hand on Karofsky's shoulder for support and Dave starts to lead him into the locker rooms.

He's sitting on a bench -doesn't know how he got there, and Dave's kneeling in front of him. "Dude, Noah?" It's the first time Dave's used his name, and Puck needs to blink at it with a frown before just sighing and leaning forward, forehead pressed to Dave's shoulder. A hand comes up to stroke over his mohawk, another hand pressing against his knee and stroking at his thigh, more for comfort than anything else, he knows. "Are you sure you're okay?" He can't nod, he wants to throw up and his head is pounding. He's pretty sure he is concussed to hell and back. Dave's hand runs from the top of his mohawk to the base and around to cup his cheek and jaw to lift his head, Puck just stares, somewhat dazed at Dave when he does. "Can you even see straight?" The answer is no, but Dave's right in front of him, and Puck totally has the urge to kiss him, so he does and Dave doesn't even hesitate in kissing back.

It's nothing big, just this press of lips to lips, they don't even deepen it, but there's a clatter of something and Dave pulls back a little -he doesn't jump away, he doesn't take away his hand, he doesn't even push Puck away or anything. He just shifts back on his haunches, looks up to the corner where the noise came from and frowns. "I'm taking him to the hospital." Puck doesn't argue, he lets Dave help him stand and then he turns and he sees it. Finn. Staring at them with an open mouth and both of them know that he saw them kiss, but Dave doesn't stop pulling Puck out of the locker room, still in full football gear and neither of them say a thing about it.

Puck's Ma is on shift when he's brought in to the hospital. She fusses around when she finds out he's there, but Dave sticks around to answer most of the questions while he just sort of sits there and quietly freaks out inside. "I don't finish shift until four." Four in the morning, why the hell his mom has to work the fucked up night shifts, he has no clue (he's does, actually, it's more money and that's what they need but fuck it still sucks cause he's gonna be sitting at home alone and not allowed to sleep) but Dave just clears his throat.

"I'll stay with him." Puck stares, because he didn't expect that and his Ma starts gushing about lovely boys on the football team and how Noah has the best friends and Dave just blushes a little. So he gets home, Dave walks him up to his room and Puck thanks god that Sarah was at a sleep over that night, but Babe isn't quiet and Puck's gonna muzzle the little shit. "That's your dog?"

"Dude, don't even ask." Because Babe was Sarah's for about a week before she got too busy to walk her and play with her and give her attention, so Puck is now the proud owner of a yapping Pomeranian and oh boy does Mercedes have a lot to answer for (mostly because when he told Lauren she couldn't stop laughing). "Babe, shut up, or I'm making you into a hat." He grabs a tennis ball that she's already mauled and tosses it down the hall -she'll go into every room to sniff it out and it'll be sitting on the landing. She's so stupid. "Help me outta this junk, my fucking shoulders hurt." So Dave helps him pull his jersey off and then the pads that Coach Beiste is totally going to inspect tomorrow when the take them back, and then Dave sort of falters before he goes for the ties at the front of Puck's shorts. "What?"

"You know, Hudson saw us, right?" And yeah, he figured it would come -he actually figured that once Dave dropped him off at the hospital he'd leave and that would be that. Because Puck was concussed so it could probably be blamed on that right? And then Dave would joke with Finn about wasn't he lucky that Dave had taken him back to the locker room instead of Finn, and Finn would just accept that and move on and no one would think anything of Dave because Finn would keep his mouth shut. Instead Dave came home with him, in order to, what? Tell him they had to stop sleeping together or something? That was pretty screwed up (how did he keep getting dumped by people he was sleeping with that no one knew about?).

"Hudson can just shut his fucking face." Because Finn has no room to talk, and Puck knows that Finn might be slow when it comes to thinking things out, but he's not stupid enough to run his mouth off about Dave and Puck because then it'll probably come out (from Puck) that Finn was once sleeping with Puck (whether he included Kurt in that little outting was up to Hummel's reaction to everything) and Puck got that maybe that was a little vindictive, but he's sick of people thinking they can do shit but when he does it then that's just not okay.

"Yeah? You don't, I mean, you don't care that your best friend knows there's like, something going on here?" It occurs to Puck that maybe Dave isn't ending whatever they are -which is really bad on him because Puck needs to stop expecting the worst of Dave. Really. And then Puck just shakes his head this really small amount because it still fucking hurts just holding his head up.

"Okay, number one, no I don't care, and number two, Rachel's my best friend." Because Finn ditched him for Quinn (second time he did, by the way) and Rachel was the one that noticed he wasn't okay. So no, Finn might be his friend, yes, but they are not best friends. "Seriously, if you care what people think," Puck just didn't understand it. Since he figured out that both sides of the fence had their advantages, he's not been too bothered about sexuality. He's mostly convinced that Lima is full of in-the-closet gays. And it's not like he plans on walking down the street, holding Dave's hand or anything, he doesn't even plan on having a relationship with Dave -they never end well for him- but he's not about to hide shit from people just because they're fucking idiots.

"I don't." Dave's hands brush over Puck's abs, his knuckles grazing the skin as he unties Puck's shorts and then strokes his hand up the side of Puck's chest, running his fingers over ribs and then around to stroke down his spine. Puck just leans into it, because he's kind of glad this all isn't ending, again. What he has with Dave is pretty easy, it's simple. They aren't friends, so they're learning shit about each other and stuff, and it's fun to figure out that Dave is ridiculously into comics the way Sam is, and totally cannot cook to save his life, and Puck doesn't even mind that Dave knows that Puck watches stupid shows like Hannah Montana with Sarah and that his fucking dog is a freakin' Pomeranian called Babe. So it's good, whatever it is. It's nice and simple and good and nothing like with Finn and Kurt because Puck doesn't need to stop and think all the time. He just goes with whatever, even if that's standing in his bedroom, half way undressed, making out with Dave.

They spend the night making out on his bed, because Puck's not really sure he'd be able to handle sex without throwing up right then, and that is a mood killer right there. They actually walk Babe together at three in the morning, because it's quiet and Dave thinks she wants out, and it keeps him awake anyway. His mom comes in sometime near five and makes something to eat, thanking Dave for staying with Noah and promising to call the school so they can stay off, they'll need to sleep and Dave is welcome to stay at their place if he wants. Apparently, Dave does. So they play some video games, put Babe to bed and then curl up on Puck's narrow single to catch some sleep. Dave's arm is around Puck's waist and his nose is pressing just at the hairline of his mohawk and seriously, Puck does not mind one tiny bit.

"I am so fucked up." Rachel stares at him when he tells her. He headed over to her house after Dave went home, she had called to let his mother know that she had all his stuff from his locker and that he could come over and she'd fill him in on what he missed. "You'll keep a secret, right? I mean this huge secret that needs to be kept?"

"Noah, you know that I think secrets are just lies, and they are toxic." He understands that this was her reasoning for letting Finn know that Puck was Beth's father and that Quinn had cheated on him, he understands that while she also wanted Finn for herself, she really did believe she was doing the right thing for everyone. Rachel is a little delusional sometimes.

"No, it's not. It's a big deal, but it's not toxic or anything, it's just something people can't know." It's just something that they shouldn't know. "I wanna tell you, I do, cause you're like, my best friend okay? You are, and I think I should. But you have to keep it to yourself Rach." He knows that when he calls her his best friend she's sold on it, she'll not tell a soul because she doesn't have many friends and they are best friends and this is just something you do for a best friend. So she nods and slips to sit across from him on her bedroom floor. "I'm sleeping with Dave Karofsky." Her eyes widen and he mouth drops.

"Noah," she's totally wearing her 'I'm just concerned about you' face. "Is he forcing you? Because of the juvie thing?" Puck frowns at her before shaking his head slowly.

"No, no it's not like that." Honestly, he doesn't think Dave ever even thought of that. Puck's perception of Dave has drastically changed lately, because he's a pretty decent guy. "I was-" he's still not a hundred percent sure how much he should tell her. "That girl that broke my heart?" He hasn't told her about it, she doesn't mention it because he usually just storms out when she does. "Wasn't a girl." He can tell that Rachel's surprised. He gets that, he does. Up until he was friends with her people probably had this image of him as a homophobe (he wasn't, that wasn't what it was about when it came to Kurt, not at all) but she knew by then -his relationship with her dads should state that much surely. But its still a big deal. And he hates that he's going to shock her more.

"And it was with two guys." God, he's broken her. "Finn and Kurt that is." Yeah, Rachel's brain has definitely packed up and left. It's not just hard for her to take in, but it's probably a bit of a shock for her that while she was pining for Finn and thinking of ways to win him back, he'd been screwing Puck. He feels like an asshole for dumping this on Rachel, but he absolutely refuses to go through this whole thing again with Dave. He hasn't even seen Finn yet, so he has no clue what Finn even thinks about Puck and Dave. "Do you want me to get you a glass of water?" She shakes her head, so at least she's still with him in mind if not spirit. It does mean he'll probably need to talk about the Finn and Kurt stuff before they get on to the Dave stuff -and it's the Dave stuff he wants to talk about.

"You were, you were sleeping with Finn?"

"And Kurt, yeah." It's important to add that part in, okay.

"When?" She's so shocked, it's a shame -he's really glad she's not crying though, because then he'd need to push her into the bathroom and have this conversation with her Dad and Daddy and that would not go well he thinks.

"Um, just after your party, I sort of gave Kurt a blow-job at your party. You were all drunk and making out with Blaine, and he was just all sad and stuff. It seemed like a good idea at the time, okay. But then, like a week later, we were sober and he kinda came onto me and I did it again, but then Finn sort of came into it and we had sex and," Puck just shrugs, because it really was so confusing that sometimes he wasn't sure. "We just became a thing." Rachel nods at him, slowly getting that look back in her eyes that tells him she's pulling herself together -it's kind of cool that he can read her like this now. "But we kinda stopped being whatever just before Regional's. Finn got back with Q and Kurt hooked up with Blaine and-"

"And they dumped you? Seriously?" Okay, that reading her thing? Totally not true, cause she's just gone like angry-Berry, like Tina just expressed a contradictory artistic comment about their placement for Nationals or when Santana makes a joke about bribing the judges with sexual favours, and Puck is a little worried. "The nerve of them." She lets out this almost growl and Puck figures that it's not him she's mad at, "You know, that is just such a Finn move. He doesn't think about anyone. He just does what he wants for him and-" She starts her rant and Puck actually zones out, because he knows all this stuff -Finn is selfish, Finn is an idiot, Finn is a self-involved, pussy who worries way too much about what people think and tends to do more what is expected of him than what he wants and sometimes people get hurt from that but Finn is just too oblivious to other people and their feelings that he doesn't notice (no really, she's got this whole rant like printed out from a PowerPoint she made when they broke up) so Puck can just let her go on about it for a while. "That's why you told me to get over him? You knew exactly how it felt? Oh, you fell in love with them, didn't you? And they..."

He really doesn't need her to point out that they didn't love him back, because he got that part when they picked other people over him, thanks very much. And he still doesn't get it, because seriously, Quinn does nothing but bitch about how Finn doesn't pay her enough attention, how he's always looking at Rachel or how he's not trying to be Prom King hard enough or that he doesn't make it to her locker in three minutes after they get out of class. It's practically sickening to see every single day. And Kurt had to sing a song about a fucking bird, a dead bird, just to get Blaine to notice him? What the fuck is with that shit. He gets that he fucks up, and he's probably been a dick more than he hasn't, but he thought they were fine, that they were good or whatever. But then, he doesn't know much about relationships.

"And now you're doing it again with Dave?"

"I think so." Because for all that Dave doesn't want to hide or whatever, he's not exactly big on doing what might get him slushied for -seriously, he almost quit football the night of the biggest game for them to date just because the hockey players -seriously, _hockey _guys, with fucking missing teeth and flat noses- thought it'd be funny to call the footballers gay for doing a bitchin' dance number. So it's not like him and Dave are like whatever. Which Puck doesn't care about, okay. He isn't all about announcing to the world that he's screwing a guy -seriously, no one 'comes out' as straight, why should anyone else do that shit? But Dave was worried about Finn, Puck can sort of tell, even if it didn't stop them from hanging out last night.

"Oh, Noah." See, Rachel does this thing where he feels like they're still nine and he hasn't thrown the slushy in her face the first time. Like when she'd bake those vegan cookies and all the kids at the JCC would just turn their noses up and he'd just sit with her and eat them anyway, or when they'd go to the lake and she refused to get in until he checked the water for sharks and he'd pretend every time to get eaten and she'd shriek out and rush in to save him, or when his dad left and she cuddled him and cried because he couldn't. "You really don't pick them well, do you?"

"Like you have any room to talk, Finchel." She glares at him, but sits beside him instead of across from, her head lowering to his shoulder.

"What're you going to do about Karofsky?"

"Finn saw us kiss. After the game? In the locker room. Finn saw me kiss him and, I don't know." He knows if word spreads about him and Dave, Dave will back off -he gets that Dave isn't who everyone thinks, but he's not that far off that people can call him gay and he won't deny it. So with Dave, it could really all go either way, but Puck can already tell, he's done it once and not noticed, he's definitely heading towards actual feelings for Dave and it's not cool because he hates feelings, because then he might need to talk about them and that sucks. "Seriously, I should be lobotomised and left to waste away. I should not be allowed to function."

"Oh, behave." Even though she totally loves when he proves he's smart, he gets an elbow in the ribs for his comment. "Falling in love is not a reason to get lobotomised, trying to steal an ATM by driving through a store, that is."

"I have told you, I was drunk, the ATM just happened to get caught in the wind-shield and I couldn't tell them I was looking for the drive-thru, okay? Jeez, get arrested once for mass destruction and they never let you live it down." Rachel's laughing before he's even finished talking which means they've totally moved away from all the serious stuff. He feels better that she just _knows_about it.

That whole sharing stuff thing? Not as over rated as people might think.


	7. Putting Holes in Happiness

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. No money. No affiliation.

Puck spends the weekend ignoring everything. There's a bit of a bruise on the back of his head, but his concussion totally clears up and he's good for the weekend and his mom isn't hovering every second she can. Dave goes out of town for something with his cousins so Puck spends his time with Rachel on Saturday because the girl finally figured out how to play Mario Kart and now she invites herself over just to play it, mess around with Babe and challenge Puck to play songs she names on the guitar. After the first day she stopped using songs from musicals and Puck's kind of down with her idea of fun for that. He doesn't even care that she can beat him at Mario Kart five out of six times because she just lets the fuck go and enjoys herself, if glee could see _this _Rachel Berry, they'd probably die of shock. Sunday is spent with Sam and Artie, and Puck's sort of feeling them out for anything that Finn might've said, but nothings coming up as worrying, so he lets it go.

He doesn't even think about it again until Monday morning when Finn keeps staring at him like there's something he needs to puzzle out -it starts to piss Puck off by the time he's leaving Spanish and Finn is still frowning that stupid frown. Up until then, Rachel or Sam had been with him, but after Spanish comes his study hall and Rachel's off for her ballet stuff and Puck just goes to his locker. He's kind of surprised that Finn doesn't follow him, but while he's on his way out the car park (he intends on going to the 7-11 and picking up some dip just like every Monday study hall) Finn and Kurt both appear and like, herd him into an empty room.

"What the fuck?" A few months ago, he'd know where this was going. A few moths ago this would be a total rush and he likely would've planned for it himself. But this isn't a few months ago and they aren't here for that -they fucking better not be because he's not _really _a whore to the highest degree or whatever. But Finn's still frowning and Kurt's looking worried and it figures that Finn would wait until he'd told Kurt and Kurt came up with a plan to talk to him before anything happened about Thursday night and what Finn saw. "Dude, seriously, I have places to be." He doesn't, but he doesn't want to be there either.

"Places? What places?" Finn looks like he wants to say more, but Kurt lifts a hand to shut the moron up for a second.

"Noah, is there anything you want to tell us?" The tone is enough to put Puck's teeth on edge. Because it's Kurt trying to placate him, trying to calm him and talk to him. Like there's something he needs to share, like he's some scared little kid or something and really, Puck isn't and doesn't and won't or whatever. "We're your friends, you can talk to us, nothing has to leave this room." Seriously?

"Hummel," and he has noticed that he's done that, using Kurt's last name instead of his first, because frankly, it's easier to distance himself. "What the hell are you talking about?" He wants them to say it, wants them to just spit it out and he can just laugh at them and walk away, he needs to. Because they aren't supposed to care _now_, they didn't care then so why care now and Puck had been doing so fucking good at getting past all this bullshit. "Just say what you want and let me go." Finn and Kurt do that annoying brother thing again and Puck doesn't miss it -he doesn't- before Finn sighs and Kurt gets all sad looking and shit.

"Is- I mean, I saw-" Finn fumbles with his words and looks at the floor and scuffs his foot against the side of a desk. He is such a dork, and it is in no way endearing at all.

"Is Karofsky blackmailing you into having sex with him?" He comforts himself with realising that he's not the only one who sometimes thinks the worst of Dave. And Rachel had already explained to him why she'd initially thought such a thing -not because she thought Dave was some sexual deviant but because Dave didn't give off the air of being 'nice' or even that he was attracted to boys. But then again neither did Puck so she just went with things. "Finn saw him kiss you in the locker room, and he told me, and we were just worried. Is that why he didn't report you punching him? Is that what he's holding over you?"

"You know what," Puck stands and glares at them, "fuck both of you." Rachel tried to get him to talk more about the whole deal with these two, she said that sharing what happened might help him move past it, since he wanted to move on completely, and that it wasn't fair on Dave, if they did have a relationship, to be working things out with all the past baggage (Puck thinks she was reading out of one of those chick magazines she had). "Because I kissed him, okay? Not the other way around. And no, he's not blackmailing me, and yes it is a mutually satisfying arrangement," he fucking hates that word, but he can't use the 'R' word yet, "and frankly it's none of your business." He's not over it. He's still hurt, still upset, still a little bit heart broken that they both wanted something that wasn't him and he just wanted them. It fucking sucks.

"Puck, dude, c'mon, it's _Karofsky_." Puck wants to ask what the hell that's supposed to mean, he actually wants to defend Dave to Finn (stranger things have happened), but Kurt cuts in.

"We're your friends," Puck actually laughs, but Kurt keeps on regardless, "we just want to make sure you're okay."

"You know what, I'm not. I'm not okay, and it's not because of Dave, it's because of you pair. And you don't get to be worried; you don't get to check on me. Because neither of you care, we're not friends. We haven't even talked outside of Glee since you both dumped my ass for your precious Quinn and Blaine. So no, you don't get to ask me this shit." Puck shoulders around Finn, standing in front of the door, ready to storm out, "And if you don't mind, keep your fucking mouths shut about me and Dave."

He doesn't feel like going for dip now. He doesn't feel like staying in school, but Rachel would kill him and his Ma would freak and he's not that much of a pussy. So he heads out to the bleachers -he knows Rachel will look for him there before anywhere else- and just sits there for a while. It's messed up. He shouldn't still care about Finn or Kurt, he shouldn't, but somehow he does and that is just stupid. Rachel and her stupid 'love is beautiful' bullshit are just messing him up because love fucking sucks. He still loves them, and thinks he might be a little in love with Dave too -which is stupid, because it's not going to last, Dave isn't going to stick around- and they're all happy and in love with their other people. Quinn and her fucking Prom psychosis and Blaine and his fucking no imperfections -seriously, was that boy grown in a fucking test tube?

Frankly, he's not sure what it was that he did when they were together that meant neither of them wanted to be with him. He's pretty sure that he wasn't an asshole and really, as far as that being his first relationship -two people or whatever- he thinks he handled it pretty well. He wasn't clingy, didn't get jealous or possessive, wasn't constantly calling or texting, he was faithful and supportive; he actually listened to everything Kurt said and tried to help. Honestly, he was a whole lot different from what he usually was when he was hooking up. Like he was a legit boyfriend or whatever -his only practice at that had been Rachel in Sophomore year and that had lasted less than a week. Bt really, he wasn't like Quinn; he didn't demand Finn spend time with him, or listen to him whine about weight or whatever. He sure as shit wasn't like Blaine; making Kurt feel like he wasn't sex, telling him he tried too hard, ignored his feelings in favour of a GAP kid (seriously, the GAP? Who the hell even shopped there any more?).

It was after lunch when Rachel appeared, carrying a bottle of water and two power bars. "I didn't know you weren't with the jocks until all the good food was gone." And really, it's okay, because he's hitting up Artie's later and Artie's mom always makes far too much food and fobs it off on Puck. "Tina said after you stormed out, Finn and Kurt came out of Miss Leighton's physics class." He sort of hates that there are so many people in glee or whatever. It's hard to keep things quiet, and everyone knows everyone else's business and it just sucks sometimes. "You want to talk about it?"

"Finn thought Dave was blackmailing me. That he kissed me in the locker room and was forcing me into stuff." She just nods, like she knew he'd come to that conclusion, because she did too. "Kurt said they were my friends, that they were worried." He still can't believe that they actually think that. They probably don't know shit about his life right then. He can't remember the last time they hung out -either of them, with him. Unless it was school, football or glee related, Puck hadn't even spoken to them. "It's just so fucking stupid. I want to get mad, but I'm just so damn tired of it."

Rachel shuffled closer, slipping her arm through Puck's and resting her head on his shoulder. She didn't have anything to say, didn't offer any of those empty words that everything would be all right, that it would get better. He'd be better just living in a box at this rate.

And it only gets worse.

The next day, Rachel practically storms him first thing in the morning, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the auditorium before school even starts and Puck has no idea why. Until Rachel waves the school newspaper in front of his face -didn't they stop printing that shit?- and he has to snatch it from her before she hits him in the face with it. "How did they know? Did Finn say something? Would Dave? Oh, Noah, this is horrible. They're printing all these horrid things about people and it's just terrible." He lets her rant away while he reads through the pages -apparently Sam is having an affair with Quinn, Gerard from the AV club is under going a sex change, Donna Maitless from the Cheerio's is having Rod Remington's baby, Santana plays for both teams and the lunch lady is secretly the mother to more than five students in the school who don't know it. Oh, and Noah Puckerman is sleeping with a mystery male schoolmate.

He's still staring at the page when Rachel rounds off her rant, "that is just blatant speculation and they cannot get away with printing it."

"Do you honestly think Sam is fooling around with Quinn? Or that Mrs Loomis even pro-created once never mind five times in secret?" Some these, yeah, spot on -like about Santana, and him and probably about Gerard too- but others are just, you know, lies and speculation. "Come on, Coach S is the one who's running it. Of course it's going to be rife with inaccuracies." Rachel doesn't calm down though, she just paces the stage and Puck sits and waits, absently filling out the crossword -what is Coach Sylvester's favourite colour? How many National Championships has Coach Sylvester won? Who is the greatest person alive, two words, 3,9, first word Sue- until she finally stops and just takes a deep breath.

"I can see you're not overly concerned about this." He just shrugs, because he figures that if he freaks out right now he's not going to pull together and that'll be him for the rest of the day and then people will just assume it's true based on his reaction. He does plan on breaking his 'no messing up the dorks' pledge and ruining Jacob Ben Israel's day for sure, but beyond that, it'll be business as usual.

"Shit's gonna happen either way." And it does, because Finn over reacts in glee and Sam storms out and Rachel gets frustrated and Quinn starts yelling and Puck just ignores the glances that Mike and Artie throw at him while Brittany mopes over Santana's bitch-fest and Lauren eats some popcorn declaring this the best shit ever. Puck is just figuring out that they are all screwed up anyway.

He's totally blown away when Karofsky shows up at his house, because really, with the rumours, he'd expected that Dave wouldn't come near him at all. But he's not doing it out of like, concern or anything, and Puck can totally see it. "Did you say something? Did Finn? What the fuck, Puckerman?" Ever since the concussion, Dave's been using his name, just like Puck's been using Dave's and that was possibly the first slip on the slide towards those annoying feelings and Puck should've caught it. He's just glad that his Ma and Sarah aren't home because Dave isn't being quiet or actually, you know, thinking.

"Dude, it's a glorified bullshit rag," Puck throws back, eyes narrowing at the accusations, "Sylvester is just throwing her bitch-face around." But Dave just pushes at Puck's chest, both of them exerting their strength and Puck's temper flaring. "Seriously, what the fuck is your problem? There's not a thing about you there, so just fuck off. If anyone should be pissed it should be me." But he's not, because he doesn't give a shit anymore, people can think whatever the hell they want, Puck'll screw whoever the hell he likes and it's got nothing to do with anyone.

"I swear to God, if Hudson said something," Dave doesn't finish the statement, he just muscles Puck up against the wall and surges in to kiss him -rough and hard and teeth splitting Puck's lip, and all it does it spurn Puck on really, hands grabbing for shoulders. It's really very familiar; clothes barely coming off, hands grabbing roughly, Dave doing the minimal work he can get away with before pressing into Puck and Puck just grunting and pressing his forehead against the wall, because he's remembered where it's familiar from. It doesn't make him stop, doesn't make him say anything, he just lets Dave keep going, gripping his hips so tight that Dave's hands are going to be imprinted there for days, weeks maybe, and then his teeth sink into Puck's throat and Puck's back arches backwards in a bow and Puck's coming over his mother's wall and biting his own lip to muffle the noise. Dave follows with a few more thrusts and then leans forward, catching his breath with his head pressed against Puck's neck and he's waiting for it, his stomach is in knots just waiting for it and he can't even enjoy the post-sex buzz like usual.

"We're done." It's weird, he'd knew it was coming, knew that Dave was backing off, knew that it was done, but those words still fucking hit him like a brick and he feels this tightening in his throat, feels this clench in his chest, and shit he really was starting to fall for Dave, wasn't he. There's nothing to say, because it's all horrifically familiar and Puck's definitely over this bullshit. Dave pulls himself together and Puck doesn't bother saying anything, not even when Dave presses against his back again, arm slipping around Puck's waist to stroke his stomach and his lips pressing against Puck's throat -Dave's not ending them for someone else though, Dave's not pulling back because he's got someone better, he's just scared and concerned for his reputation. His image is more important than whatever they are. Puck doesn't know what hurts more.

He stays there for a minute, before finally pulling away and leaving with a slam of the door and Babe comes rushing downstairs and barking and Puck needs to pull himself together, wipe down the wall and just lock himself in his room before his Ma and Sarah comes back.

When Sarah comes bouncing into his room, Babe hot on her heels and making herself at home on Puck's bed, he's sitting on the floor with his games console on -only he's not playing it at all, and Sarah starts rambling on and on about Maggie and Dora and how her friends are totally stupid and she's super smart and she's going to be the coolest kid at dance class this year. Puck just nods and lets her talk until she bolts off to have her bath and he gets up to close the door after telling his Ma that no, he doesn't want anything to eat before she heads to work. He goes back to sitting in front of his television, staring at it but not playing, and after a while, Babe comes to sit on his knees and Puck just sighs and calls Rachel like he's been debating doing for the last forty minutes, ever since Dave left.

"Good evening Noah, how are you?"

"Seriously, you answer the phone like a freakin' nutcase. Why can't you just say hello?" He's stalling, but that's not the point. He calls Rachel all the time so it's not like she'll think some thing's wrong straight off the bat.

"I happen to think that phone etiquette is a lost art, Noah. You are a prime example of that."

"What's wrong with how I answer the phone?"

"'Sup', is not an appropriate greeting." She's gotten on at him for that ever since they started phoning each other to talk about random shit -he knows she likes having someone to call, because while she's got more friends in the club now, none of them really sit and just talk with her (and she's sort of fazing Kurt out or something, he's noticed and he would tell her to stop it but he sort of likes that she's picking him over Kurt) so he lets her rag on him just because. "Did you hear? Santana blew Brittany off for her Fondue for Two interview. She did an interview with Lord Tubbington instead."

"That cat is more interesting than Santana anyway." He feels bad for Britt -after what went down with Artie, and boy was that stupid, (no pun intended) it's not fair on her that Santana suddenly can't handle people talking about her. Him and Santana have always had people talking about them. Not the same way Quinn and Finn always had it, Quinn and Finn got all this awe and wonder, but him and San got the bullshit and dirt, but they owned that shit so who the hell cared? Now suddenly, Santana is worried about other people's opinions over Brittany? That shit just isn't kosher.

"All this with that ridiculous newspaper is just horrible. I feel so bad for Sam, getting caught in the middle of all of this, and poor Brittany; she didn't mean anything by what she said."

"Dave and I are done." He just throws it there, because she's talking about this stupid paper and he's fucking pissed at it now, because some kid he used to throw slushies at got pissed off or whatever and now suddenly he's getting this shit thrown around. "It's the thing with the paper. He's blown me off because people are talking about me."

"Oh, _Noah_." He sort of wishes he'd just gone over to her place now, he could actually admit -at least to himself- that he wouldn't turn down a hug right now. "I'm so sorry." He just sighs back at her, tells her what happened and she explains that he really needs to think about talking to people before allowing them to engage in sexual intercourse with him, because really, these goodbye fucks were not healthy. Puck manages to laugh at that; because only she would suggest that he talk instead of have sex. "Are you okay?"

"I dunno. I think so. I mean, maybe." He figures he's getting used to it, right? Three relationships -for lack of a better word- with boys, and three times they've picked something or someone else over him. "Maybe I'll just stick to the girls, you know? Because, this whole thing is just bumming me out." Really, he's actually starting to wonder if there is something wrong with _him_ and before he started sleeping with dudes he never did. "Who's taking you to Prom?"

"I'm not sure. I was thinking that I would ask Sam, if he wasn't seeing anyone. I take it you were going to go stag?"

"Yeah, I was going with Lauren." Lauren was badass, and when she'd commented that she used to do those pageants as a kid, she got a little torn up -he wasn't blind, he saw it. So, he'd asked her to be his date to Prom -not in a pity sense, just because hell, she's badass and he's badass they should just be badass together. "Then one of the guys on her team asked her out, like in a proper date sort of way, so I told her it was cool." Because if the guy was brave enough to actually _date _Zizes, knowing that she could body slam him and rupture his testicles and possibly rearrange his spine, well, power to him. "So, Puckzilla is a free agent." Quite literally, because hell, if he got some play at Prom there was nothing to hold him back.

"I can remember the day when Puckzilla would have five girls all lined up to be his Prom dates."

"Shit Rach, c'mon, I'm growing as a person here." Which he was, all told. He wasn't even that bothered with meaningless sex anymore. "It's late, I'mma let you go, okay?" Because he knew she liked to get a full eight hours sleep and got up at a ridiculous time just so that she could do her morning work out. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"You're sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, Rachel. I'll be fine." They say their goodnights and Puck hears his Ma start to get ready to head out and he looks at Babe, dead asleep over his knees -and snoring, seriously, his little yapper of a mutt snores more than an obese guy with sinus problems. He puts her down in her stupid little doggy bed that Sarah insisted they get her back when she was Sarah's dog and then gets himself into a shower before tossing himself into bed too. It's unusual that he heads to bed before midnight, but he thinks he's got a pretty good excuse today and he just does it. Besides, meeting Rachel every morning before school means he actually needs to wake up before half-eight.

And she's right there in the car park, waiting for him with a hug and he laughs into her hair because he's a little less bothered with this girly crap since she started being his friend. "I wanted to give you one last night, but I had to save it for today." He doesn't mind at all. Everything is fine up until lunch when the next issue of that stupid newspaper comes out -three teachers are implied in pot smoking, two Cheerio's are thought to be moonlighting as strippers, one of the hockey guys sold his kidney on the black market to pay for a new set of teeth, Sam is caught in a Kurt-Sam-Quinn triangle story and Puck, apparently, has three possibilities for his secret footballer boyfriend. Jacob spends the afternoon crammed into a locker when he tries to ask Puck about the rumours and Rachel doesn't even tell him off for it.

Thankfully, all of glee is focused on the Sam thing -which makes Puck feel like a douche because he's sort of glad he's not dealing with this shit. Finn's mad at Quinn and Mercedes is just asking Kurt quietly if it's true and Sam doesn't even show up for glee. Rachel sends Puck off to find him, and it's not exactly hard to do, because Sam's like Puck and they find a place to chill and they use it. For Sam, it's the weight room. So, Sam spills his blond little heart to Puck while Puck spots him on the weight bench and yeah, Puck gets it. "Dude, I know I'm not all touchy feely and shit, but you should probably talk to them." By them, he means the whole club. "Yeah, we're a dysfunctional bunch of idiots and losers, but man, we stick together."

Sam's little brother and sister are around Sarah's age, so he offers his place for the nights when it gets too cold, because they always have heating. Rachel's Daddy knows someone on the housing committee and she looks into getting him on a list for a new place, Mercedes' Dad has a vacancy for a receptionist if Sam's Mom wants it and Quinn's uncle knows a few people who could maybe get Sam's Dad a job. The little muppet actually tears up and forces them to have a group hug right there in the middle of the choir room. Rachel's all pleased that something turned out well, even if she gives him this sad little smile -because yeah, they totally noticed the way that Sam took Mercedes' hand.

"So, that's the Sam rumours cleared up. Now," Quinn turns to Puck with a smirk on her face, "what's going on Puckerman?"

"Well, apparently I've fucked every girl in Lima, so I'm moving onto the guys." Her face is fucking priceless, and Puck thinks that totally makes up for the way Kurt and Finn glance at each other.

"Noah, stop it." Rachel swats at his arm with a smile, and he just grabs her wrist to pull her closer and wrap an arm around her shoulders -Quinn is totally trying to get him to 'fess up to dating Rachel, he knows it. She thinks it'll stop Finn from looking at Rachel all the time or something. And right then, Finn is definitely frowning at them both like he's trying to figure something out.

"So you'd rather people thought you were gay than dating Rachel? Wow, what a compliment." Rachel gets this quiet way that Puck hates and he just rolls his eyes.

"Rach and I are friends, Q. She's still up for anyone to grab. So if we both want to hang out while we're on the market, it's nothing to do with you." He leaves with Rachel, Mercedes and Sam, heading to Breadsticks for something to eat once they pick up their siblings -and Rachel actually evens it out since Sam has two and she can borrow one for the duration of the night, leaving the rest of glee to amuse themselves.

Sam and Mercedes agree to go to Prom together, and Rachel hedges that maybe she and Puck should go together, so he says yeah and then both girls go off on this big old spiel about their dresses and Sarah is throwing in suggestions with Stacey while the boys just roll their eyes. But it's good; it's nice, it's sort of like, what, normal? Sarah tells him that she loved it and had a great time and actually comes out with him to walk Babe and won't shut up about how awesome Sam's siblings are and how they're going to her school and she's going to make them her best friends and they'll all be super awesome just like Sam and Noah. He sort of feels like he's shot himself in the foot right there.

And shit gets worse when he bumps into Kurt -out with Blaine- in the park. "Hey, go play with Babe, yeah?" He gives Sarah the ball and unleashes Babe and off they go top hopefully wear themselves out so he doesn't need to deal with getting a hyperactive Sarah to go to bed later.

"Wait, that's really your dog?" Blaine asks, staring after Sarah and Babe and Puck frowns.

"No, that's my sister." He manages to deadpan it, and Blaine frowns for a moment, looking to Kurt who just shakes his head before looking back at Puck. "Yes, it's my dog." Truth be told, Babe wasn't all that bad anyway -except when she shed like a fucking bitch and left hair everywhere and he had to clean it all up because she was his responsibility, or when she puked in the kitchen and that time she got sick and fucking Christ dogs can throw up like a motherfucker. "Why?"

"It's just, you know, not a dog I would've pictured you having."

"She was meant to be for Sarah," that's a lie, she was for Mercedes, "but she isn't really down with taking care of a pet yet. So, Babe's just sort of mine now." Blaine nods, looking back over to see Sarah and Babe rolling around. "Out for a romantic stroll?" He's proud that he doesn't spit that out, he's still a little bitter, sure, but he can manage to not be a total dick it seems, and good for fucking him. Blaine smiles this stupid sappy smile and Puck wants to break his teeth, while he takes Kurt's hand in his and Puck knows that the romantic walk was Blaine's idea.

"It's just so nice out here." Seriously? Puck glances from Kurt to Blaine back to Kurt and really? Does Blaine even know that Kurt does not like this bullshit -sure, Kurt's all for the big romantic relationship thing, he wants to fall in love and be whisked off his feet and courted and taken out and all that stuff, Puck knows it all, he's heard it all, he listened to it. But Blaine?

"You're in Lima Memorial. There are twelve homeless guys that sleep on the benches that'll probably show up in around about twenty minutes to claim their beds. Cindy is the hooker that picks up stragglers down by the pond and the druggies will descend on the play park in about an hour to get high and ride it out on the roundabout. Not to mention all this dry, cold air, probably making Kurt want to moisturise the hell out of his cheeks and he's gonna get a cold cause it's like freezing and you've got like one layer on." Seriously, no fucking sense at all. Blaine stares at him, just the same way Kurt is. "Oh whatever. Enjoy your romantic stroll through reality."

He just walks away without saying anything else, picking up Sarah when she gets tired and walking them through to the other end of the park and heading home before all the shit that happens actually happens. Cindy's just taking up her post as he gets Sarah out to the street.

Kurt stands at his locker the next morning, glaring at him and Puck is totally just ignoring him. "Did you have to be so rude?"

"Are you shitting me? He thinks opening yourself up to a potential mugging or stabbing is romantic?"

"You took Sarah out there."

"I live there, Kurt." He's always been around the drunks and the homeless guys and the hookers -he fucking knows Cindy's daughter for crying out loud, so it's not a big deal for him to straggle at the end of the night in the park and have a chat with Kicks or Shuffles -they're two of the more harmless drunks in the area. But for kids like Blaine and Kurt, who practically scream 'we've got some money and Daddy will pay to keep us', it's just retarded. "But hey, if your boytoy wants to parade you through the park with a sign that says 'kidnap me now', please, feel free." Puck slammed his locker and started to walk away, but Kurt sort of trailed after him, touching Puck's elbow when he wanted them to slip into a deserted classroom -seriously, what was with Finn and Kurt and empty classrooms? "What now?" He was tired of dealing with Kurt and Finn, he'd love for the year to be done soon so that summer could really start and they could just ignore each other, and maybe by then, he'd be over all this.

"What's going on with you?" He's stunned by the question, because he's not sure what Kurt really means. "I know that Finn and I haven't really been paying attention, and I am sorry about that, but, Noah, I'm worried." Puck sits at the edge of a desk, letting Kurt pace at the front of the room and ramble off whatever. "Now, if you and Dave are both happy in your relationship, then that's fine, I guess. I'm happy for you," Kurt throws a look towards Puck that says he's not really happy for Puck, and he figures it's because of the whole Dave bullying Kurt -but that led Kurt to Blaine, didn't it, so shouldn't Kurt be all happy and shit?- "but, really, Noah, your behaviour is, well, erratic. And I remember what it was like, when you and Finn, and I'm assuming that it's the same with Karofsky," Puck watches Kurt's eyes go to Puck's throat and he remembers that there's still a healing bruise there from Dave's teeth and he can't help but raise a hand to cover it before stopping. "I'm just, I just-" Kurt stops pacing and stands in front of Puck, putting his hands on Puck's knees and staring right at him. "Is he hurting you? Is he pushing things past your boundaries?"

Puck doesn't know how to answer, because beyond that one, first time where Dave didn't have a clue what he was doing, he's been nothing but careful with everything. It's not like Puck's into anything super kinky or anything, he just gets off on a little pain, right? And Dave's down with the biting and gripping and that's cool. Except they're over now and he should just tell Kurt that but Kurt's like this close to him and he's being all concerned and involved and Puck's thrown back to this place where he remembers how good it felt to kiss Kurt, to run his hands up Kurt's soft skin and the noises that Kurt made. How it feels to fuck Kurt, to have Kurt wrapped around him, to fall asleep pressed against Kurt with his arms and legs tangled. God, he was such a pussy.

"Noah," Kurt's hand shifts from his knee to his face, stroking his jaw and Puck can't stop himself from leaning into it and letting his eyes close. "What is he doing to you?" It snaps him out of it, and Puck pulls away, pushing Kurt back and moving from the desk.

"Nothing, okay? We're not doing anything because we're done. And no, he never _hurt _me." Not like Kurt's thinking.

"You're lying. I can still see it, Noah. You think you hide everything but there is a pain in your eyes and I just want to help, I just want to be friends again." Kurt takes another two steps towards him and Puck uses the tip of his finger to stop Kurt from getting too close, pushing him back.

"Dave didn't put that look there," he thinks it might be the same thing that Rachel said she saw, that heartbreak, "that was you and Finn." It's the closest he's come to telling Kurt or Finn that they fucked it up, that they screwed him over, that he felt something more than they did. That it was why he didn't try to stay friends, that it was why he didn't want them to try to stay friends. Kurt just stares for a minute and Puck's getting himself ready to leave when Kurt moves, pushing Puck's hand aside and plastering himself to Puck's chest and bringing their mouths together.

There's a bare moment of hesitation before Puck pulls his arms around Kurt to keep him close and opens his mouth to the onslaught. Kurt's hand holds to the back of Puck's head, fingers gripping the short hair of his mohawk as he moans into Puck's mouth and Puck just groans against him, stumbling forward until Kurt is pressed against a desk and Puck leans forward, pressing them against each other without any space between them. Kurt tastes exactly like Puck remembers, and his body arches into Puck's chest in all the right ways as Puck's hand slides up Kurt's back, fingers pressing to his spine before his hand fists in Kurt's hair. They break apart for air and Puck leans his forehead against Kurt's shoulder while the smaller boy runs his fingers along Puck's 'hawk.

"I miss you; I've missed you so much." Kurt's words are gasped against Puck's cheek, and it takes him a little moment to pull himself together and untangle from Kurt, because Kurt is dating Blaine, and Puck's already gotten in the middle of relationships and come out feeling like shit. He's already feeling like shit from his own relationships, he doesn't need other peoples doing that to him too.

"Yeah, well you were the one that walked away." He can't even look back as he turns and leaves, because if he does he knows for a fact that he won't leave.

The whole 'budget prom' thing is actually fun; he has a laugh with Rachel that he'd never have with a proper date and he digs that, Sam and Mercedes are totally obvious about being into each other -and good for Sam, really, because Mercy is like ten times better than Quinn or San, and the boy seems to be picking up on that. They get to Prom and while they all sort of swap around on performing, everyone is having a blast, until the announcement of Prom King and Queen comes up. Santana's all smug with herself when Dave gets crowned King and Rachel slips her hand into his to squeeze it tightly. He still thinks she's reading too far into his feelings for Dave -because yeah, he liked the guy and yeah he thought they could be okay, and Dave clearly liked him too -hello, orgasms- but he wasn't _actually _in love with Karofsky. They share a look, one look, when Dave steps towards the front of the stage before Dave looks away.

It's not until the Queen announcement that shit hits the fan and all the drama spills. Kurt's face is agonising to see, with him storming out, Puck really wants to go after him, Blaine hesitates -seriously, he fucking hesitates- before running after Kurt, Santana storms off with Britt following and Quinn runs out in tears with an awkward looking Finn following her. Mercedes looks like she's ready to kill someone for hurting her boy and Sam just turns to Puck with a scared sort of look -and yeah, Puck's a little scared of Mercy too. Dave fucks up again when he storms off instead of dancing with Kurt, and then Blaine makes the offer and Kurt just looks sad all the way through it. He catches Puck's gaze once, and Puck's almost drawn in, almost wants to get Kurt to meet him in one of those deserted classrooms and they can just ignore him walking away earlier. But Rachel is a saving grace from Puck and his own stupidity.

"Wanna get out of here?" He likes dancing with Rachel, because he doesn't stand on her feet and their almost the same height and she's just warm and soft and not expecting anything.

"Everyone expects that to be my line, and if we leave now, they'll think I'm popping your Berry-cherry." Everyone like Santana and Quinn, and that shit might be all over the school by next week. Not that Puck even cares about rumours anymore, but really, Rachel doesn't need that drama.

"I don't care, lets get out of here before I slap all those boys for hurting you." He walks her home, kisses her forehead and then walks across town to his house, it's the tamest night he's ever had -he didn't even spike the damn punch. When he gets home, Kurt's sitting on his front step, crown in hand and this little frown on his face. Puck has to admit he sort of likes Kurt's weird ass get up -the kilt is probably just classic Kurt, but it's not like anyone in their school can even appreciate Kurt's off the wall tastes.

"Hey," Kurt looks up at him as he approaches, sitting on the step beside Kurt and listening to hear the noise of the television in the front room. His Ma probably fell asleep with the TV on because it's after midnight and she's got a tendency to do that when she's not working. "What're you doing here?" He would've thought that Kurt had some magical night all planned out with Blaine, one that didn't include sitting in front of Puck's house in the early hours of the morning after what should've been a great night for him.

"I wanted to see you." Kurt's staring at the cracks in the slabs in front of him though, not looking at Puck, and he figures he can give Hummel a few minutes before he declares this a waste of time and tells the diva to go home. "I'm not in love with Blaine." It's like Kurt's talking to himself really. "I thought I was, I honestly did. I thought he was this perfect guy that I should be madly in love with, he was so supportive and so nice and we could talk about everything. He holds my hand in public and he kisses me sweetly, he's waiting for me to be ready -I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm a virgin. We share all the same interests and I _should _love him, I know it." Puck wants to point out that him and Rachel do half that stuff -because since they became friends, Puck's only kissed Rachel once to get her to stop freaking out about some stupid audition for some summer play where her co-star told her she couldn't kiss properly and Puck was hell bent on showing her that she really, really could. But anyway. Kurt apparently, isn't in love with Blaine, and Kurt, for some reason, feels that Puck should know this.

"Kurt," he really doesn't know what he's meant to say. Because there's no way that Kurt doesn't understand what Puck had been saying, there's no way that Kurt doesn't get that Puck pretty much admitted to being in love with Kurt, who then dumped him for Blaine. So, he's not sure where this is going or what Kurt's point is.

"I get that we hurt you," Kurt turns his body towards Puck, their knees bumping together, "I got an earful from Rachel one night when I was talking about Blaine," Kurt's tone tells Puck that he was complaining, "and while I'm a little surprised that you chose Rachel Berry of all people to confide in, she had a lot of valid points."

"Don't rag on her, okay? She's been awesome." She defends him when people call him a loser, when they call him dumb or useless. He'll defend her to hell and back when people put her down just for being ambitious and a good friend.

"I know, I get it." Kurt shifts a little closer again, and Puck doesn't move away like he should. "I figured it out tonight. You would've danced with me, wouldn't you? We wouldn't have hid away like a secret; you would've danced with me in front of the whole school." Puck just shrugged his shoulders, because he's pretty sure he would've. Whatever they'd had, he'd fallen in love with both of them and he'd wanted to do whatever they wanted, so long as he still got them. He would've pretended to just be with Kurt or Finn so long as he got them and he would've pretended to be with neither of them if that's what it took. But Kurt seemed to think it would've stayed a secret to everyone, that Puck wouldn't do those romantic things that Kurt talked about -like taking him out for dinner (he'd looked up this pretty awesome French place just outside of Lima that Kurt would love that he'd planned on going to, he'd even made reservations, two days before Kurt blew him off for Blaine), holding his hand in public (except he totally had to stop himself those few times they went to the mall together and Kurt's knuckles brushed against Puck's) or just gone out somewhere for a nice time. Puck was all for it, really, because he got over the whole 'pussy' factor and figured, shit, he was in love with this guy, why the hell wouldn't he take him out places?

"I don't know what you want from me, Kurt. Seriously, I just don't know." Kurt was always harder to read than Finn, because Finn wore everything right there and just blurted out every random thought he ever had. It was sort of endearing or whatever, but Kurt was always a challenge, with his Ice Princess persona and Puck had started to get good at puzzling him out before he lost the knack and they were done.

"I want you to give me another chance. I want you to say you don't hate me, that there's still something here, that we can maybe try and salvage something." Kurt's pressed right in against Puck now, his forehead pressing to the side of Puck's head, lips brushing Puck's ear and God, he's such a push-over for this boy because that's all it takes. "I don't want Blaine; I don't want anyone but you. Please, Noah, just one chance, I'll show you."

Puck just turns his head, pressing his lips to Kurt's and pulling him in close. He doesn't know if he is just that masochistic, if he's just that stupid that he keeps going back for more heartache, but he still wants Kurt, still loves the stupid little diva even if he did throw it in his face. He's not got the willpower to say no. Kurt hums against Puck's mouth and then climbs into his lap, arms around Puck's neck as they press together. Rachel is going to bitch him out for this, but fuck, with Kurt pressed against him and licking into his mouth, Puck doesn't even care.

He just really hopes Kurt's serious about this.


	8. Tell Me That We're Just Beginning

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. No money. No affiliation.

**AN: **One chapter after this; this one has warnings that apply. DP ahead. Take that as you will.

As far as relationships go, Puck's fairly certain that his and Kurt's is probably really weird when you really get down to bare bones. After Prom -where they totally made out on his front step for two hours before Puck's ass went numb and Burt started calling Kurt to find out just where the hell he was- they agreed that it wasn't going to go straight to sex. They'd slow it down this time, feel things out. Puck's actually a little relieved at that -as much as he wants to get Kurt naked and spread over a bed somewhere, he'd like to go into this with both eyes open. They tell Rachel and Mercedes, and by extension Sam too. But that's it. Kurt's good with that because they aren't hiding but no one is getting involved in their budding relationship to screw things up for them -like Blaine or Santana or Quinn. Puck's pretty sure that Kurt told Finn, but neither of them say anything to Puck about it. "This is utterly ridiculous, you can't even make it go right, there's nothing about this that is remotely accurate." Puck's half sprawled over his bed, laughing his ass off at Kurt's pathetic attempt to play Mario Kart on Sarah's Wii while Babe twists around with Puck on the bed. "It's not funny, Noah. Look, what is that? Why would two babies in a pram overtake a turtle in a bullet car! This is terrible. This game is horrible."

"God, Rachel is better at this than you!" Kurt gets pissed off with it and declares it a total lost cause, switching it all off and climbing up onto the bed with Puck. "Hey, Babe, go annoy Ma." Puck only needs to wave his hand at the door and she's off the bed and bolting down the stairs, leaving Puck and Kurt alone. Kurt just laughs and shakes his head.

"Trust you to train her to annoy your mother." Even with the mild tone of disapproval, Kurt doesn't stop from leaning over to press a kiss to Puck's mouth, pressing against Puck's chest and letting Puck's hand skim over the small of Kurt's back, slipping his up spine and under his shirt. Yeah, they're not having sex just yet, but they both have a pretty healthy appetite for making out and hands tend to wander quite a bit. Puck isn't all that frustrated with it -sure he wants Kurt like last month, but he understands that this is more important than getting off. They aren't usually alone enough for them to really go too far anyway; Sam usually hangs out with them, or they'll go out with Rachel and Mercy in tow -so it's more like Rachel and Mercedes hanging out and their guy best friends coming along (but Puck knows now that he says no when the three of them want to go clothes shopping because that shit is killer), and like right now, with Puck's Ma and sister still in the house, there's no way they're getting carried away with themselves.

For the most part, Puck's worried that Kurt's just there for the sex, it wouldn't be the first time he'd wound up being nothing but a sextoy to someone. He told Rachel first thing on Saturday morning -he was going with her to the JCC bake drive and ended up carrying half of her tupperware dishes. She'd been worried at first -which she explained was because of the speed at which everything was happening. Puck understood, sometimes he was getting a little dizzy from everything. They'd talked through his feelings (seriously, in the truck, on the way to the drive, they'd talked for thirty minutes just about how he felt, it was insane) and Rachel told him that if it was what he really wanted, she'd be there for him. She still read Kurt the riot act and swore vengeance in the form of a mutilated wardrobe if he hurt Puck again. Mercy found out on Monday because Kurt asked if he could have one friend know too -"Kurt, babe, if you want to tell your entire French class, I don't care."- but for the sake of taking things slow, they did limit it to one person on each side -and Sam.

"Noah! Your dog wants out!" And surprisingly, when things start to go in _that _direction, Babe is a very good cock blocker.

But Kurt heads home and Puck takes Babe out and they spend the rest of the day texting each other and it's so fucking stable that Puck's reeling from it.

"So, like, I'm pretty sure we're serious serious."

"Well, wasn't that the point of getting back together with Kurt? Because you wanted things to be a serious, stable relationship?" Rachel is constantly his sounding board for these things. It's weird, because she doesn't exactly have a stellar track record for these things, but really, he's pretty sure her advice is sound. "I would think this was a good thing."

"It is, I think. But like, I don't know. Am I just being stupid?" Because he's bounced from Finn and Kurt to Dave and back to Kurt and he's never actually stopped to figure out what he _wants_ and just gone with what he's been given and dealt with that. Sure, he and Kurt have sat down and talked things out -they both want a relationship, not sex and hanging out but an actual relationship. They've been to the movies twice, and only once did Rachel and Mercedes demand that they come too, Kurt's been over to his place a few times and he's pretty sure that his Ma knows there's something that isn't just your average 'this is Kurt from glee' going on, but whatever. Sarah fucking loves Kurt too.

"Noah, don't call yourself that." Rachel tends to talk him out of being a retard about this whole thing. "It's understandable that you have reservations, and it's good that you and Kurt have both agreed to take this slow, it'll let you both feel out the relationship a little bit better. You already know that you love him, you just need to be sure that you can still trust him not to break your heart again."

See, that right there was the thing. Yeah, Puck knew that he loved Kurt, he was in love with Kurt, he got it. But he hadn't been with Kurt without Finn and that was where he was getting these nasty little feelings that made his stomach clench. Because every now and then there would be a comment and Puck would wait for Finn to make a stupid reply but it never came, and Puck didn't know if he was the one already screwing this whole thing up or what.

"Yeah, I guess." It's more the fact that this is a relationship, like, for real this time, and he's still not too sure how those things work, but he's really going to try and figure it all out.

It definitely doesn't help that Quinn keeps asking Kurt about Blaine, and couldn't they maybe reconcile? Wasn't there a chance that they might work things out? Hard as long distance was, Blaine was _perfect_ for Kurt. It pissed Puck off most of the time, but Kurt had already explained that he really wasn't into Blaine, that they were only good as friends, and Puck was doing that whole thing where he trusted Kurt and accepted that. The death of Coach Sylvester's sister is pretty wild -in that really sad kind of way, when they get to see this human side of Sylvester and it totally sucks that she had to lose her sister for that to happen. They perform at the funeral and then they all go out for bowling -no seriously, someone thought it would be a good idea if they didn't mope around and did something fun. Some of them can just get into it -Tina is pretty awesome and Brittany is having a blast, but the likes of Finn and Quinn just don't seem to be feeling it -and wasn't this whole thing Quinn's idea?

Puck's on a team with Rachel -who doesn't quite suck-, Brittany -who doesn't even bowl in the right lane half the time-, Mike -who kicks ass thankfully- and Tina. Mercedes, Kurt, Finn and Quinn are on a team, and Artie, Santana, Lauren and Sam are on a team. Things aren't sucking, so that's a plus, and Kurt keeps glancing over at him every once in a while that makes him grin just a little. He's totally tempted to coax Kurt off to the bathrooms, there's this little in shot just beside them that Puck knows they'll be able to slip into and have some private time for a while, but he glances up just in time to see a grin burst over Quinn's face and that just doesn't bode well.

"Oh, look who it is." Who it is, is Blaine. Suddenly, Quinn's little idea is starting to take shape and Puck feels this little slice of annoyance go through him. Rachel leans against his shoulder, squeezing a hand on his neck and Kurt looks over, it's easy to see the apology in Kurt's eyes, so Puck doesn't feel too bad -Kurt didn't know about it, it's just Quinn playing matchmaker and not caring how anyone else seems to feel. Blaine looks sheepish, and he slinks over when Quinn waves her arms enthusiastically, drawing Blaine over. "Play with us, you can join our team."

Mercedes is practically attached to Kurt for the remainder of their games, Sam keeps looking over and glaring slightly, but Puck keeps his eyes averted. He starts showing Britt how to bowl, he puts his frustration into that, and if anyone notices that ever since Blaine showed up he's bowled nothing but strikes, well, no one says a thing. Even with Britt as their handicap, Rachel's team -because that's what they'd been, they'd been divided into Finn's three girlfriends, Rachel, Quinn and Santana- won by a landslide, because Puck and Mike were just that fucking good -Britt started to get the hang of it towards the end and she made Puck promise to show her how to bowl again soon.

"So, where are we going for dinner?" That was the deal, winner picked the place. Quinn and Santana both stared at Rachel, who just turned around and pulled the whole team into a little huddle where they debated the merits of each others suggestions (Tina vetoed any and all Asian places possible) and in the end, they agreed on Frankie's Pizzeria. They did a vegan thing that Rachel liked and they had kosher stuff for Puck and who the hell didn't like pizza? Well, Quinn bitched about carbs and Santana started about her master cleanse until Britt got this pinched look on her face and Puck just grabbed that ridiculous water bottle and chucked it ("You owe me for that, Puckerman," he'd just scoffed and rolled his eyes, "I'll buy your slice, and you'll fucking eat it,") and Britt started to perk up until she needed to pick her pizza.

Puck stayed beside Rachel the whole night. Q kept shooting glances at their hands -which were entwined almost the whole time- but no one said a thing. Things really got interesting when Blaine sort of cornered Kurt by the soda machine and Puck had been too busy picking onions off Britt's pizza and putting them on Tina's to notice, but Quinn was distracting Mercedes and then Blaine swooped in. By the time Puck realised it, Blaine was moving in; hand on Kurt's elbow and stupid smile on his stupid face and leaning in like it was some romantic movie scene they were in. Puck felt his pizza lurch in his stomach until Kurt batted the hand away and side stepped Blaine.

He didn't expect Kurt to march away from Blaine, didn't expect him to storm over to the table that Puck was sat at -with the rest of his bowling team, and he sure as hell didn't expect Kurt to grab his hair and yank his head back before sealing their lips together right there in the middle of the pizza place. It didn't stop him groaning into the kiss, didn't stop him opening when Kurt pressed, didn't stop him licking the taste of Kurt's pizza from his mouth or curling a hand at Kurt's hips to hold him where he was. They didn't part until oxygen was a necessity and Puck's neck started to cramp from the position. Even when drawing back, Kurt's fingers stroked over Puck's 'hawk and the jock leaned into it, it was impossible not to, even with all the stares from everyone.

"I'm spoken for, Blaine. So Quinn, stop trying to get us back together." Puck was stunned, because this was Kurt, publicly choosing _him_over Mr Perfect over there, in front of all their friends, shoving Quinn's little 'make everything better' attempt in her face and, wow, Puck was still reeling from the kiss. Kurt just placed himself in Puck's lap and Puck had no problem wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist to keep him there and occasionally leaning into murmur something in the little diva's ear and kiss his neck. Eventually, Sam and Mercedes joined their table when Mike and Tina left, Artie rolling over to talk to them and Brittany agreeing to let him walk/roll home with her. They all sort of filtered out one at a time but Kurt stayed right where he was, in Puck's lap.

"So, since I just kind of outted us to all our friends," Kurt's fingers toyed with the ends of Puck's 'hawk, teasing just at his neck, "I was wondering if you'd be interested in family dinner, at my house, on Friday? When I'd tell my Dad and Carole that we were, y'know, dating." Puck didn't know if he should be bothered about the whole coming out thing, or if he should be bothered that it happened just to prove a point to Blaine, or Quinn, or if it's even a big deal at all anyway. Burt's a pretty cool guy, and Carole likes him -why, he doesn't know, but it's probably because she remembers what he was like when he was seven and not only knowing his seventeen year old self- so really, Puck doesn't think it could be too disastrous.

He's half right.

Because there's Finn -and how the fuck did Puck manage to forget about _Finn_ being there- but he'd half hoped that Finn wouldn't be there so maybe it was that. Dinner is pretty good, Carole doesn't give him pork, although he'd totally eat bacon if she put it on his plate -it's rude to refuse- and Burt doesn't kick him out and threaten him with a shotgun when Kurt tells them that they're dating. There is a talk -about responsibility and waiting and being careful and Puck feels himself blush worse than he ever has because Carole is just smiling sappily at them both and Kurt is spluttering out that Burt needs to stop talking. Apparently, it's Kurt's night to do the washing up, and even when Puck goes to help, Carole and Kurt shoo him off. He's told to just go and wait upstairs in Kurt's room ("door stays open, Puckerman") and he's chased out the kitchen.

He's just lying out over that same, ridiculous bed, wondering how he got back here when Finn sort of shuffles into the room, closing the door behind him softly. They don't say anything, and Finn just stares for a minute, kicking his feet against the carpet again. "I didn't know what Quinn was up to." Ah, the plan to reunite Blaine and Kurt -Puck wasn't stupid, Quinn figured that if Blaine and Kurt lasted it out, Blaine might transfer to McKinley and that way they'd have the Warbler's lead for Nationals -if not this year then definitely next year- and that would give them an edge over Vocal Adrenaline and all the other groups. He knew that if it happened, everyone would attribute the reunification of Klaine on Quinn and she'd be all Hail Holy Queen of Glee or something and that would just kill Rachel a little and frankly, he just wasn't surprised by the lengths Quinn would go to now. "We broke up, me and Quinn." Puck wasn't sure why Finn was sharing all this, because he'd pointed out to the guy more than once that they barely spoke now, so why the word vomit, Puck wasn't sure.

"I don't know man, it's like, she's this whole different person and I don't know her anymore. Y'know?" Puck doesn't, really. Because he knows who Finn _thinks _Quinn is, but Puck's always seen her for who she really is -he seriously wishes she'd stop pretending and just let herself be herself, she'd be way more likeable. "But, it wasn't working, and I broke up with her. I think it's maybe a little why she was so mean today. She called Rachel some names, made sure you weren't around to hear them though."

"She thought I was dating her." It's the first thing Puck's said to Finn that wasn't polite conversation at dinner. It feels strange, talking to Finn about his newly re-failed relationship with Quinn, he's not sure if these two have finally realised that they aren't meant to be together or if there will be a repeat of all this next year, but Puck sort of hopes, for Rachel's sake, that it's not the case. It might be a little for his own sake too.

"I um, I thought you were for a while too." Finn looks all nervous as he shuffles towards the bed, coming to stand just at Puck's knees and Puck's really not sure where this is going at all. "I kinda thought you guys were good together, yeah? I mean, I," he ducks his head, his knee bumping against Puck's, "I got a little jealous, y'know? You were like always hanging out with her and holding her hand, and you let her hug you and stuff. I kinda hated that a little. But you looked happy, yeah?" Puck really wants to tell Finn that he's an idiot, because Puck wasn't happy, wasn't close to happy, he was a broken mess of stupid feelings and Rachel was trying to help him get over it. "But then the thing with Karofsky, and-" Finn shakes his head, pushing his knee between Puck's, spreading out Puck's thighs so that Finn can stand between them, can tower over Puck and there's like no space really. Puck's heartbeat kicks up, his throat goes a little dry and he's really just more than confused. "I got _really_ jealous." Finn's hand slides around the back of Puck's head, gripping his head to pull and Puck's head falls back without resistance, his hips jerking slightly and mouth opening in a gasp. "That kiss, you and Kurt? _Fuck_, you two are still so fucking hot."

Puck whimpers, he just fucking whimpers, and Finn leans over him and kisses him. Shit but they didn't do this often enough -Finn nips at his bottom lip to get entrance to his mouth, and it's not bumbling or gentle or inquisitive at all. It's demanding and controlling and Puck should hate how hot that gets him but he can't. Puck loves that he and Kurt can just make out, it never _needs _to go anywhere, because it isn't rushed and needy, they can just press against each other and make out like it's conversation and Puck loves it; lazy and long and just touching. But Finn, Finn kisses like there's something to prove, Finn kisses him like he wants to own every inch of Puck and he's going to. Finn makes it impossible not to want more, impossible not to crave some kind of friction or release or anything really.

Finn pulls away from Puck's mouth to lower it to his throat, teeth nipping in this teasing manner that always preludes to a sharper bite, a more insistent pressure and Puck's back curves to give more room before he even thinks about it -and fuck is he messed up. But he hears the distant chatter, and remembers Burt and Carole and _Kurt_ who he's dating, not just sleeping with or fooling around or whatever, but dating, and Puck's trying to make this work, so he has to push Finn back, get up and move away from him. Finn's a little surprised; mouth swollen and red, eyes wide and wanting and Puck knows he looks just the same.

Puck's already shaking his head, "Dude, I can't, no." He wants to, shit how he wants to, but he really cannot go through all that again. "I can't be something you guys share, I just, I'm with Kurt." He's not sure he could ever actually go back to the way things were for them; being with Finn, being with Kurt, sharing himself between the both of them. It's just too much like whoring himself out, maybe. Too much like cheating with one while the other knows, and really, Puck isn't sure he's got the energy to split it up like that again. Yes, he still wants Finn, his body's reaction pretty much gives that one away, but he's not sure if his heart could handle that again and he's pretty much swore off doing that shit that's just bound to end in agony.

Maybe him and Kurt won't work, maybe they need Finn to make them work, but Puck's not going to be the piggy in the middle. He gets that Finn is maybe a little weird about Kurt, or that Kurt is a little weird about Finn -the whole issue about what Finn said to Kurt back before they were step-brothers is still there, and Puck gets that it might be a little weird because they are step-brothers and everyone just expects them to drop the step part and be brothers for real, so yeah, he gets it. But getting it, understanding why and why not, that doesn't change him wanting it or not. Because if he could have it, if they could just figure it out, he'd have everything and he's not meant to, is he?

It makes Puck just a little awkward for the rest of the night, although Kurt doesn't mention anything while they sprawl out and watch _In the Heights_, which Puck doesn't hate. They don't see the end though, because that whole making out thing happens again and it actually starts to relax Puck out just a bit. Puck's not sure when it happened, but somewhere between the movie starting and Kurt running his fingers over Puck's mohawk lightly -which is always a sure fire way to get him worked up- Kurt's bedroom door was closed. It means that Puck doesn't even think twice when he presses Kurt onto his back, leaning over him while they kiss, hands trailing over Kurt's stomach and up his chest, fingers teasing over flawlessly pale skin. Kurt's legs automatically part to let Puck lie between them, knees drawing up around Puck's hips and rocking upwards towards Puck, pushing their erections against each other and causing mirroring groans from each of them. They've been taking it slow, being patient about things, it's the longest Puck's been in a relationship, it's been the longest he's gone without sex, he thinks they've probably earned this; because they both know how fucking good they are at this shit.

Which is exactly the reason he runs a hand down Kurt's side, smoothing it down over the curve of his ass and pulling Kurt up while pushing down and thrusting against him, making Kurt gasp into his mouth. They hear Carole laugh downstairs and Puck grins against Kurt's throat when the smaller boy shudders -Puck almost forgot about that insanely sexy exhibitionistic streak of Kurt's. He braces himself on his elbow above Kurt, his other hand easily opening Kurt's jeans and pushing them down enough to get Kurt's cock out his pants. It's fucking amazing, seeing Kurt like this; hair a mess on the bed, cheeks flushed red with a blush, lips open and wet and kiss swollen, eyes blown wide and desperate. Puck fucking _missed_ this. The way Kurt falls apart, how fucking beautiful he looks getting there. Puck leans in for one quick kiss before he shifts down to take Kurt's cock into his mouth, hand holding to Kurt's hips to keep him from thrusting right off the bed. It's been long enough since Puck did this that he's careful, building into it, even as Kurt's hand grips at the back of his head and his hips try to buck up off the bed and, God, those little breathy gasps. Puck's fucking rock hard in his jeans and Kurt's pulling at his hair again, trying to muffle the noises he made against the bed or his hand or just clenching his mouth tightly. Puck groaned low in the back of his throat, swallowing around Kurt and letting the boy buck up twice before he heard the warning of, "Noah, oh sweet, Noah," and Puck didn't even care this time, he just swallowed all he could and hummed and that was it. Kurt's body went tight, muscles clenching and fingers gripping tightly to the back of Puck's head as he came and Puck just took it. There was this contented little sigh from Kurt before he started to pull at Puck's head, urging him up the bed, until they were chest to chest again.

Blissed out Kurt was just as fucking sexy and hot and needy Kurt and Puck groaned at the sight of it, rubbing his cock against Kurt's hip until Kurt licked his lips and slipped a hand between them, undoing Puck's jeans and sliding his hand in to wrap around Puck's cock. One hand down his pants, the other still gripping the back of Puck's head, Kurt stroked to an uneven rhythm, brushing his lips over Puck's while Puck panted and thrust his hips up into Kurt's grip, arms barely holding him up over Kurt. It was when Kurt tightened his hand and squeezed at the back of Puck's neck, nipping at Puck's bottom lip and Puck came with a shudder and a near muffled shout when Kurt surged up to kiss him through his orgasm.

The urgency left them both calm; tangled together on Kurt's bed, foreheads pressed together, mouths meeting for slow, lazy kisses. Puck figured that this was pretty close to perfect.

Right before Nationals, he's hit with just how different him and Kurt are. Kurt declares he needs a New York wardrobe, which, apparently means a shopping spree with Mercedes, Brittany and Rachel and Puck and Sam being dragged along with them. Sam's this total push over who goes everywhere that Mercy goes, and Puck is tasked with keeping Brittany from getting lost in the toy store or going to the gun store again and freaking everyone the hell out, while Kurt veto's anything Rachel picks up that has an animal on it. "Her animal sweaters are kinda cute though." And really, Puck thinks they are. Off the wall on anyone else, but cute on her, just like the socks and skirts.

"Noah, sweetie, please don't encourage her." Puck just shrugs, shooting Rachel a look before noticing that Britt's gone again and he's off to find her -seriously, she's like a bullet, you blink and then that's is, she's off. Mercedes declares that she needs time with her boy -and she's talking about Kurt not Sam, because apparently, Sam is her man and not her boy and that confuses the hell out of Britt. Sam takes the former cheerleader home while Puck takes Rachel home -and her seven bags of whatever the fuck she needed.

"He called you sweetie." He should've known that Rachel would pick up on that. "He called you sweetie and you didn't even growl at it." There was one time, just once, when Rachel called him 'honey' at Temple and he glared at her so hard she could feel it. He didn't do those annoyingly sweet names. He used 'babe' or 'baby' on occasion, yes. But he didn't answer to things like 'honey' and 'sweetie'. But God, he was whipped.

"Shut up." He was irritable though, because they'd just spent the whole fucking day at the mall and why the hell did they need to go into fifteen stores to get a few pairs of pants? Sam and Puck had hit up Old Navy and were done in twenty minutes -and if Sam noticed that half his stuff went through with Puck's he didn't say a word, but the girls -and Kurt, who still got pissy when you called him a girl even if you didn't mean it like _that_- took literally all day. "How can you stand to do that? Trying on a million and four things just to decide on the one you first tried on." Sure, he didn't mind the little show he got out of it, and if he'd gotten the chance he'd totally be okay with hitting up Victoria's Secrets with Rachel and she could model absolutely everything if she wanted to. But that was unlikely to happen, and Kurt didn't even make fun of shopping; it was super serious. So, Puck was a little glad to be taking Rachel home.

"It's not always like that though." Apparently, going to New York is a big deal, and as such, they are required to have new _fabulous _outfits -Puck's a little confused as to how Kurt's outfits can get more fabulous, but it's possible according to him. "You didn't have fun?"

"Rach, I was chasing Britt out of the Happy Days Learning Center. How would that be fun?" Although, actually, when they'd been in the trampoline pit, that had been kind of fun, Britt was just so freakin' lively that it was hard not to get pulled into her fun. "A whole day, like, ten hours, in the mall." Not even Puck and Finn could manage to span that long in the arcade never mind in several shops.

"Ah, poor Noah. Do you want to come and watch The Expendables with me then?" So, Mercedes has kidnapped Kurt and Puck spends the night on Rachel's bed with her homemade popcorn and a movie on. They watch The Expendables and she declares it to be 'action night' so she breaks out The Transporter one and two and then laments that she wishes she had the Terminator movies until they get into a heavy debate about the merits of Terminator circa Arnie and the Terminator circa Bane.

"You only like the newest one for the Worthington guy."

"Please, I base my criticism on far more than a good looking male, and the cinematography of the Salvation film versus that of-" he just raises an eyebrow at her and sighs, "Oh fine, Sam Worthington is a total hottie and I wish I could see him all dirty and blood stained." Which just kicks them off again arguing about sexualisation in cinema and before long it's three in the morning and she's refusing to let him head across town at this time. "You've spent the night before, Dad and Daddy don't mind." Someday, he's going to have to explain to Rachel the difference between not minding and tolerating it to avoid a fight. Because Dad Berry likes Noah, he does. But Daddy Berry, not so much.

They're lying on Rachel's bed, because she insists that they are adults and can share a bed, and he's absently playing with her hair when he feels the need to broach a subject they've both been ignoring. "You know that Quinn and Finn broke up, right?" He's pretty sure everyone found out the following day, "He's free meat again." He wonders if she's considered it, if she's been biding her time or what.

"Noah, while I appreciate you bringing this up, I really don't see why." She's using smaller words, which he has figured out means that she's wary or tense or worried -or keeping a secret but the only time that's happened, it was his secret she was keeping.

"Rachel, you still love him, right?" Puck sort of understands it now, Finn is a hard fucker to get over. Even when you know all his bad points, it's hard to just ignore them and get past the good points. He's a freaking pain in the ass.

"Yes," it takes her a while to answer, he's not sure what that means really, "but so are you." He actually figured this out; she was holding off because of his feelings, it was kind of sweet in this utterly martyr sort of way and he really hated when she did that.

"Listen, I have Kurt, okay. I'm not doing that whole thing with them again. Yeah, I'll probably always have feelings or whatever, but jeez, Rach, I don't wanna be the douche that keeps you from having what you want." He really doesn't, because he can't do the whole Finn and Kurt thing, and really, he doesn't like the thought of Rachel getting bitter down the line and hating him because she didn't go after Finn now. "He's single, you're single, that's all that matters."

"_Noah_,"

"I'm not arguing about this. Make a fucking move." They fall asleep shortly after, his nose pressed into her hair and her hands holding his wrists around her stomach. He likes this ease of friendship with her, likes that they've gotten as close as they once were, that he can just let himself into her house and she does the same to his, that they have spare keys, that he can spend the night, that she's worried about his feelings and he's proving that he can be friends with a girl without wanting to sleep with her. Yeah, he'd do Rachel, but he knows it would screw them up so he's never even tried. He's fucking growing up and shit.

He honest to God doesn't know what happens with Rachel and Finn, because there's some stupid comments flying about him and Kurt and frankly, Puck's over it. They've not really been quiet, but apparently, Quinn took exception or something like that and pretty soon the whole school is talking about it. Monday is eventful to say the least. And it sucks, because Kurt was on this happy little cloud over Nationals and New York and they were just a week away from it all. Dave is still fake dating Santana -like that makes any sense at all- and they're still trying this whole Bully Whip thing, even if San is a little less enthused about it since she missed out on Prom Queen (why the hell Santana wanted Prom Queen, Puck doesn't know, but he's fairly certain it all boils down to Quinn and this weird popularity contest they are waging) but there really is only so much two people can do. Puck knows that it starts to get to Kurt pretty quickly; sure he's always been out and proud, but this is the first time he's been in a relationship with someone who was actually at their school. Likely enough, Kurt's getting the raw end of the stick. And Puck's really not down with that.

He's got dirt on at least three guys on the hockey team that he knows are giving Kurt hassle, and while he really hates it, he gives all the details to Lauren and she gives them to Jewfro and then the blogsphere goes viral with that shit. Next up are the Cheerios, and without Quinn or Santana with pulling power it's kind of hard to figure out how to get them off Kurt's back -girls are fucking vicious. In the end, it's Santana that does it anyway, blitzing in with her no-holds-barred type of aggression and the rumour mill changes gears all over again.

They get looks come lunch, and Puck notices Kurt sit on the other side of Mercedes, putting her between them. Mercy looks over at him before looking to Kurt and then shaking her head with a 'Sorry Boo' and getting up to move. Kurt looks a little worried before Puck shifts the distance and wraps his arm around Kurt's waist. "Fuck 'em, babe." He doesn't care what people say about him, he's got one more year in this pit and then he's bailing out and he doesn't even care where he ends up so long as it's not Lima. He's not going to let a bunch of close minded idiots dictate how he acts with, well, with his boyfriend.

"Noah, it's not as simple as," Puck doesn't wait for Kurt to explain why they shouldn't act like a couple at school, doesn't wait for the inevitable 'let's lie' conversation to crop up because he's not interested in listening to it at all. He just leans in, right there in the cafeteria, and kisses Kurt soundly. He doesn't need to turn it into anything heavy, because the point is made, they're right across from the jock table and the Cheerios are all around the place and Puck couldn't care less about any of them.

"Fuck 'em." He repeats it, and Kurt just nods, mouth a little open and eyes wide.

"Woo," Mercy is waving her hand in front of her as a fan, licking her lips and sharing a look with Santana and Tina, "boy you ever feel like doin' that again today, you just make sure I'm within eye-shot, you hear." Chicks are fucking weird.

"I kissed Finn." Rachel just opens with that, right on his doorstep after she's knocked and he's just smirking until she blurts it out in a rush.

"Um, okay. Hi, Rachel, how're you? I'm good thank you, would you like to come in? No really, it's no problem." She's smirking at him even as he tugs her inside the house, smirking back at her and taking the coat she pushes into his arms as she heads into the kitchen to say hello to his Ma and he's just rolling his eyes at her -she's ridiculous, really. Rachel spends twenty minutes gabbing with his mom before she decides to come and explain herself. They head up to his room, he leaves the door open just because his mom his serious strict about that stuff -even though she knows he and Rachel are just friends and he's dating Kurt now.

"So, I kissed Finn," yeah, he got that part. There's this niggle of jealousy in his stomach, but he stamps it down because he was the one who told her to go for it and really, Rachel of all people deserves that shot. "It was nice, it was, it was just nice." He's pretty sure she was hoping for more than that, and really, he doesn't blame her. "I just don't think we're at the right place, or maybe we've missed out shot, you know? Maybe our moment has passed, we've missed that opportunity for our lives to meld and now we're both on different paths." He doesn't know, not really, because she's a little into this whole 'destiny' thing and how she was bound to be with Finn, and now she thinks they've missed their shot. He isn't sure if maybe she's being delusional again.

"Okay, so, what happened?" It's pathetic how he really wants to know -and not just because it's Finn, but because she listens to him so he should listen to her and if it helps her or whatever, then fine. He's turning into a chick. She tells him all about the incident, at lunch time while Puck was kissing Kurt in front of the whole cafeteria (she heard about that), how they were in the choir room and they had a moment and it seemed like a natural progression of things. But when they kissed, she just felt, nothing.

"It wasn't like before, when we kissed during the time we dated or when we kissed before he broke up with Quinn," she gets a sort of look in her eye where she's puzzling that out a little right there, "but we both know that it wasn't right, it's not what it should be."

"Shit, Rach. I'm sorry."

"Oh, hardly. This is good, this is progress." She starts on about how it's a good thing that she knows, she understands now that being in love isn't something she needs, she doesn't _need_ to be in love with someone right now. She can just get on with her own life -it's not exactly what she says, because there are around fifty more words and most of them have upwards of five syllables, but he gets the general idea. "It means I can enjoy New York without a boyfriend."

"You planning an out of town interlude, Berry?" They slip into something easy then, joking and teasing until it comes close to her curfew and she starts to head off. He's kind of glad she didn't hook up with Finn if he's honest, and he doesn't know if it's because he's still half in love with Finn or because he doesn't want to share Rachel, but he doesn't have the inclination to really inspect that anyway.

By the time they're boarding the plane for New York everyone is thrumming with excitement. They're arranged by last names; Artie and Rachel sat up the front, Rachel was given this run down on the emergency procedure and she just assured the steward that she knew everything, thank you very much, Tina and Mike were already gibbering away about whatever right behind Wheels and Berry, Sam and Quinn were so awkward sitting side by side that it was almost comical, except Puck totally felt bad for Sam, Kurt and Finn were completely unaffected by everything, Mercy and Santana strangely found things to talk about while Puck sat beside Britt listening to the philosophy of peanuts and Lauren looked like she was going to choke someone because she was stuck beside Schue -who had a walkman, yes, a walkman, of show tunes to listen to for the flight.

As far as flight buddies went, Brittany wasn't the worst, she fell asleep just after they took off and ended up with her head on Puck's shoulder, so he just let her sleep there while he messed around on his sisters DS that he'd snagged for the flight. Most people had taken the chance to try and sleep, most people were quiet as the adrenaline started to ebb away. Kurt and Finn were probably the only two that were deep in conversation over something. Puck couldn't help but frown, even though it was nothing. They did live together, and their parents were married, it was probably just something to do with that.

The excitement just kicks back up when they land and it's totally no wonder they barely get any work done at all. Somehow they pull something together the night before the competition. It's not flawless, like they could've made it somehow, but it's good, it's awesome, they're pretty great with off the cuff and under pressure that's for sure. They come in at number 11. Rachel takes it pretty hard, but honestly, they're all pretty much thrilled that they made it that far -National level, out of all the choirs there, they made it just outside the top ten (really, think of how they'd be if Schue was actually organised and they had something nailed down before the night of the competition). Some of the guys feel like celebrating, some don't. Rachel tells Puck that it's fine, she's having a pamper night with Tina and Mercedes, so Puck gives her a hug and goes off with Kurt to enjoy a night at the movies, sure it's lame, but it's New York.

There's nothing weird at all until they're returning to the hotel and Kurt starts getting handsy in the elevator. Not just any kind of handsy; hair pulling, neck biting, bruise pushing sort of handsy. Kurt knows that this isn't going to end when they get to Kurt's door, because Puck is sharing a room with Mike, and Tina's doing girls night, so Mike is definitely going to be in the room. And Kurt is sharing with Finn -because they're _family_, it only made sense. "Fuck, Kurt," but Kurt doesn't stop, not as they stop on their floor, not as they fumble out of the elevator and down to Kurt's room. Kurt's still tugging at the back of Puck's mohawk, fingers tangled with the slightly longer than normal hair, pulling him into another kiss that has just the hint of teeth on Puck's lips and it's impossible not to press Kurt into the door and growl into his mouth. It's a fumble through the door, and Puck's lost the sense of mind to stop and consider Finn, something that Kurt doesn't seem too bothered about either. At least until they're in the room and Puck's got Kurt pressed up against the door again, practically breathing him in and he feels Finn cover his back, hands sliding down and around Puck's hips.

Puck breaks away from Kurt with a gasp, about to say something -he knows he was totally about to say something- when Finn bites at his neck and Kurt starts pulling off their clothes. Finn's hand tips Puck's head back, lengthening his throat and pulling Puck back into Finn's body while Kurt pushes Puck's jacket off his shoulders and then starts on Puck's belt and jeans. The extent of Finn's help is bunching Puck's t-shirt up his chest while his free hand roams over Puck's chest, going to the nipple he got pierced after he got out of juvie, flicking at the bar through his right nipple and biting at his left ear and Puck just hissed out a breath. They finally started to get naked after Kurt got frustrated, tearing the neck of Puck's shirt before finally batting away Finn's hands and pulling them all apart to get the remainder of their clothes off. If he had a clear head, if he wasn't practically desperate for some kind of pay off, Puck thinks he might've stopped things here, at least tried to get an answer to one of the hundreds of questions running through his head. But he doesn't, because his whole being was just desperate to be pressed against either one of them.

Everything just falls into place for them. There's not stumbling, no awkward hands, no bumping into each other, it's all just smooth and simple. Kurt pulls Puck towards one of the beds, wrapping his arms around Puck's neck and dragging him down. Their mouths meet and it's unhurried, just a deep kiss with Kurt's fingers in Puck's hair, stroking from the base of his neck to his temple and back while licking the roof of his mouth and pressing his hips up into Puck's. He does all this at the exact same time that Finn slicks his fingers and carefully presses two fingers inside, drawing it out with the slow press in and Puck shudders as the nerves fire at that remembered sensation. "Fuck, still so fucking tight," Finn's voice is hot against Puck's back, leaning down to press open kisses along the line of Puck's spine. "God, it's so hot, gonna be so fucking good, Puck you'll see, fucking perfect." There isn't anything that Puck can say to that, nothing he can even formulate, because Finn's stretching him like he's intending on putting his whole hand in and Puck should not shudder the way he does at that thought, forehead pressing to Kurt's as he tries to catch his breath.

"We had an idea," Kurt whispered, it was good to note that Kurt was just as affected as Puck, half way to breathless and ridiculously turned on. "It doesn't have to be you and Finn and you and me. It doesn't." Finn presses in another finger, pushing in deep and stroking against Puck's prostate and his arms almost buckle, his body shuddering back into the pressure and a soft gasp and whimper escaping him into Kurt's mouth when he leans up. "We can give you everything you need, Noah. You just have to let us, just trust us to take care of you." He has no idea what that means, he doesn't know what it is Kurt wants him to do or what is it he and Finn are talking about, but right then he doesn't even care.

"Fuck, yes, anything," he really thinks right then, with his blood practically alight in his veins, his heart in his throat and his body thrumming with need, he'd agree to just about anything without question. "Please, _fuck_, just anything, please." It's probably the first time he's begged them, its probably the first time he's wanted anything this desperately and it doesn't really surprise him that it's them. Kurt surges up from beneath him, pushing Puck up onto his knees with a little direction from Finn. He whines just a little when Finn pulls away, Kurt swallows his noises, hands stroking down his neck to his chest and back, and then Finn's there, pressing against Puck and pushing in and Puck tilts back to make it easier.

He ends up straddled over Finn's thighs, Finn kneeling slightly and pushing all the way and stopping, tugging Puck to practically sit in his lap with a tight grip on Puck's hips and a half-warning bite to his neck. He wants to move, wants to shift, wants something to happen, but Finn just holds him in place and Puck whines in frustration. He's ready to beg again, he really is, when Kurt presses against his chest and nips just lightly against the bottom of Puck's chin. "It's okay, Noah. You'll get there, we'll get you there, just breathe." Puck's a little confused at Kurt's encouragement, right up until he feels the tip of Kurt's finger press alongside Finn's cock and then he practically melts into Finn's chest, arching his back and biting on his lips. Shit, they don't possibly mean that-

"God, it's so fucking good, Puck." Finn nips at the side of Puck's neck and he's going to be littered in marks tomorrow and he doesn't even care one tiny bit. Kurt pressed deeper with his finger, Finn's hips rocking and Puck felt pulled tighter than ever before, everything just screaming between pleasure and too much and holy shit, it was just so fucking good. His head rested back on Finn's shoulder, one hand gripping to Finn's hip while the other carded through Kurt's hair, gripping carefully to those strands as he rocked his hips a little into the pressure. "Good?" Puck definitely has a love hate relationship with that question, word, whatever.

"Yes," it's somewhere between a hiss and a growl, he blames it on this utter desperation that's just bubbling away and Kurt slowly presses a second finger in with the first, stroking with Finn's cock and going so slowly that Puck arches just to get more. "Fuck, please, Kurt." He has no idea if he can take it, but he wants it so fucking bad he can't even think clearly. It's exactly like Kurt says though, Puck just has to trust that they'll take care of it, trust that they've figured this out, because he's not going to be able to say stop, not now.

"Jesus," Kurt fumbles for the lube, getting the condom and slicking himself and Puck's heart is hammering in his chest so hard he can hear it. "Spread his thighs a little more." Finn follows the direction, shifting his knees slightly and Puck's muscles protest just a little at the pull, but his body shakes as he slips further down on Finn's cock and a groan vibrates through his chest. The head of Kurt's cock nudges just beside the base of Finn's and even the quarterback shudders at that, hand tightening on Puck's hip as Kurt carefully pushes in.

Shit, it is too much, it's too much and too good and too thick and Puck just gasps as his head tilts further back until Finn turns his head and pulls Puck into a kiss just to stop his brain for two seconds. Kurt is careful and slow and rocks himself forward in small increments and Puck gasps at every millimetre of it. One of Kurt's hands holds to Puck's hip, Finn's hand on his other hip and Finn holding a hand over Puck's throat, stroking down the front of his throat as he swallows, fingers pressing against a few of the bites there.

"You're okay, it's okay," Finn nuzzles against the side of Puck's head, pressing an open kiss to the hinge of his jaw, just under his ear while Kurt runs his free hand up Puck's side and Puck swears to God he could die from this. "You need to tell us, Puck, c'mon, you gotta tell us." How the hell do they expect him to say anything? He can barely remember his own name right then.

"Move, please move, fuck it's good, it's fine, just God, _please_, I- just move." It's like they choreographed it; Kurt presses up when Finn pulls back and Puck is just there to ride it out. There's enough lube that it doesn't stick, but the feeling alone of being stretched so wide, of the dual stimulation against his prostate, the fact that they're both right fucking there. Puck can barely take it. He knows that his muscles are cramping and clenching and fuck he's going to ache tomorrow, but in such a good way.

Kurt leans up to kiss him, it's hardly a kiss, Puck's not that coordinated right then and Kurt just gasps into his mouth, leaning against Puck's forehead before Finn growls something and suddenly Finn and Kurt are kissing, right there by Puck's head and he totally understands what Finn's talking about when he says Kurt and Puck are hot together. It honestly doesn't take much of anything to get Puck off, Finn's hand wraps around his cock and strokes while Kurt flicks the bar through his nipple and tugs his earlobe between his teeth but honestly, its the snap of both of their hips upward at the same time time, pressing into him with almost too much pressure and Puck shakes apart with a cry that he doesn't even hear himself.

It feels like everything in his body tightens, from his toes to his jaw and Kurt thrusts a few more times before groaning against Puck's neck and following over. Kurt pulls out carefully, hissing slightly as he takes care of the condom and presses up against Puck, even as Finn bucks up, chasing his own orgasm and Puck presses back to the thrusts as best as he can with everything feeling heavy and tired. When Finn bites hard on Puck's ear lobe, Puck jerks just a little and then Finn's hand tightens as he groans out something that sounds like both Kurt and Puck's names.

Puck's sure that he loses some time, between Finn coming and everything slamming back at Puck, he's moved from one bed to the other and is held tightly to Finn's chest, with Finn's arm around his waist and Kurt lying on his side, facing Puck with a small, satisfied smile. Kurt raises a hand, stroking over Puck's hair line and Puck just presses into it, like a cat following the affection. Finn sort of laughs into Puck's throat, kissing it lightly. "We can make this work." Kurt whispers it, like anything too loud will break them or something. "We can manage it, I know it." And Puck's selfish enough to just nod, because they want to try again, and he isn't masochistic enough to stop them.

"I hear they have waffles on the menu for breakfast." Puck doesn't bother stifling a yawn at Finn's words, just wrapping his arm around Kurt to pull him closer and pressing back into Finn.

"That's nice, but unless they do them at lunch, I'm missing out." Because he sure as shit is not getting up before noon.


End file.
